The Rise of the Tuaraparang
by Jetzul
Summary: Takes place after Dark Dawn. The group of Adepts have returned to their homes and kingdoms. Matthew, Karis and Tyrell have delivered the Roc Feather, and are hoping for a few weeks of peace. But the Tuaraparang is rising, becoming stronger by the day. The Warriors of Vale, with their children, must fight the rising darkness and protect the Apollo Lens. Dawnshipping in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Matthew and Tyrell were standing on the roof, where there was an amazing view of the half-destroyed mountain of Aleph. The mountain was still wrapped in continuous minor explosions.

Isaac and Garet, Matthew's and Tyrell's fathers had taken their soarwings and left to check out the dead mountain.

"See them?" Tyrell asked

"Not yet." Matthew said, half blinded glare of the sun and of the distant explosions.

There was a giggle.

"I think I hear them!" Matthew cried

There was a loud 'boo'. The two boys leapt a foot in the air, lost balance, fell off the roof, and hit the ground.

Tyrell and Matthew looked up. Karis was laughing. "You've should've seen your faces! You were hilarious!"

Tyrell was instantly furious "You wild ape! What was that for?"

Karis grin disappeared as soon he had called her 'wild ape'.

"Why are calling me like that!"

It was Tyrell who was grinning now. "Because you look like one?"

While the two teens were arguing, Matthew climbed up to his room, took a bucket, and filled it with water. He went back outside. The argument was so heated that it was a wonder that it hadn't already gone into blows. Matthew took the bucket, and emptied it on his friends.

Karis and Tyrell, soaked, were stunned. They then burst out laughing, and charged at Matthew, who ran back inside. "HAVE MERCY FOR A POOR EARTH ADEPT!" he cried

The three teens raced to the room, where a HUGE pillow fight began.

When Isaac and Garet arrived back home, the sun was beginning to set. The two old warriors took off their soarwings.

"Mount Aleph hasn't stopped erupting. I hope it'll settle down" Garet said

Isaac shrugged. "I doubt it. It's one of the side-effects of the Golden Sun event. It hasn't settled within thirty years."

"In either way, we managed to cross the impassable barrage that kept us from coming near it. Next time, we'll try and land instead of flying above it."

They entered, but before Garet could continue, Isaac gestured at him to be silent. The Lookout Cabin was deadly silent.

Isaac looked at Garet, who looked as concerned as his friend. The two old Adepts took a few steps in the house. There wasn't a sound.

Worried, the two parents raced upstairs, and burst into Tyrell's and Matthew's room.

They looked around. The room was a complete mess. Books have fallen of the shelves; clothes had been turned inside out and were lying on the ground. The sheets of the beds were on the ground. There was also, three, sleeping, teenager Adepts.

Tyrell was lying face down on the ground, with some sheets over his head. Karis was lying on Matthew's bed, holding his pillow. Matthew was sitting against the wall, holding one pillow in one hand.

Isaac and Garet looked at each other, relaxed, closed the door and left.

"Teenagers these days are getting less and less mature."

"Oh leave them alone. They're allowed to have fun once in a while."

Garet chuckled. "They remind me of us when we were younger. We were just like that."

There was a knock on the front door. Isaac opened it.

An old, blond haired man with purple eyes came in. Garet and Isaac stood stunned for a moment.

"Ivan?"

Ivan smiled. "I came to visit."

'I don't believe it! I never thought I'd see you again after the Golden Sun event!"

"Me neither. By the way, Karis left a little before me. Did she make it here? And is it normal that it's so quiet?"

Garet laughed. "Don't worry. Karis is here all right. She and the boys turned the room inside-out."

Ivan looked at him, confused. "Wait what?"

"They had a 'little' pillow fight." Isaac coughed.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Are they trying to imitate us?"

"Looks like. Did you come to visit? Or is it to tell us something?"

Ivan turned serious. The mage looked at his friends. "I have something very important to say…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter of my fanfic. I've noticed my missing comment on my last chapter, so I'm putting it here. SO, this is my third fanfic, and hopefully I'll actually finish this. **

**It's mostly an adventure fanfic, though most of the themes are going to be present, adventure, drama, romance and humor.**

**This is my first Golden Sun story, so I probably totally failed in some categories. Just tell me about it in the reviews, that'd be great.**

**I don't own Golden Sun.**

Matthew was awoken by something gently slapping his cheeks. "Time to wake up lazybones!" said a cheerful but serious voice

Matthew opened his eyes. His father was leaning down over him. He looked happy, but concerned. Matthew shook his head. "I'm up." he confirmed.

"Good. Breakfast is waiting for you. I have something to tell you guys."

* * *

Everyone was downstairs at the breakfast table. Matthew sat down between his father and Tyrell.

"You're late for breakfast!" Tyrell said humorously. "I assume you have a good excuse."

Matthew took a piece of bread. "My afternoon nap raged out of control."

"Make sure to be on the wheel next time."

Isaac gestured at them to be silent. "Listen, I have important stuff to tell you."

"We're listening captain!" Tyrell announced.

"Be quiet Tyrell." Karis snapped

"Thanks. I suppose you remember your first quest to get the Roc feather. There was a time when the Grave Eclipse took place and you had to activate the Apollo Lens, right?"

"Yes" Matthew said

"Do you know the Turaparang?"

"Yes."

"They're back. They've taken over half of the country of Bibilin."

There was a stunned silence. Karis spoke "Are you sure it's them? I mean, we crushed their most powerful soldiers back at the Apollo Sanctum."

"They disappeared after their defeat." Matthew reminded her. "They probably went into  
hiding while waiting to heal."

"But that's not all." Isaac said "Those men have not only managed to take over half of the country, but it appears that they're on their way to the Apollo Sanctum."

Tyrell swallowed his piece of bread. "That could be just a coincidence."

"Maybe," Isaac admitted, "But it could be possible that they want to get their hands on the Apollo Lens."

"What will they do with that? Their goal is darkness, not light."

Isaac shook his head. "I agree. This sounds wrong, but we are fairly sure that they want to reach the ancient weapon."

The three teenagers stayed silent.

"So we're going to send you off to your second quest. We want you to reunite all your Adept friends to protect then sacred sanctuary."

Matthew looked at his father with wide eyes. "But dad, this makes three months that we haven't seen each other! They could be anywhere by now."

"We'll buy you time while you regroup." Garet pointed at Isaac. "Isaac and I will leave and call out for all our allies."

Matthew eyes fell on his plate. "How much time do we have?"

"Well, the time the Turaparang reach the sanctuary, there is at least…I'd say a month."

The three young adepts looked at Garet in complete desperation.

"We can't reunite with everyone within a month!" Karis exclaimed.

Isaac shot her a glare, and she immediately fell silent. "I know this sounds impossible, but I've already got you a head start. I've sent a letter to Kraden, who's with Rief. You should meet in Ayuthay. There, you'll find Amiti. That already makes five of you."

Matthew sighed. "All right." he said, standing up. "Let's get ready."

Tyrell looked at the fathers. "Where will you be?"

"We gave a meeting point in Morgal. I think you have a friend there too…"

"Yes, Sveta."

"Then that'll be another ally."

The fire Adept nodded. He looked at Matthew. "We'll leave when you're ready boss."

**Okay. The adventure officially starts now. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. It's a bit quick at the beginning, but it slows down a little after the arrival at Ayuthay. you might wonder how I managed to complete this so quickly, well here's the answer: It makes a month that I've finally finished the story, but I only decided yesterday to publish it.**

**I want to thank Sentinel07 for the reviews. I hope to get more in the near future!**

Okay, I'm done boring you all! Let's get on with the story!

I don't own Golden Sun. :(

"Matthew are you sure it's this where?" Tyrell asked

Matthew squared his shoulders. "I think so. If I remember well, Harapa is right after theses ruins."

The three teens walked into the ruins which was possibly remains of an old palace.

"Tyrell, leave him alone. It's also our responsibility." Karis reminded him. She looked at Matthew. The earth Adept was worried. Certainly because of the responsibility of Weyard was on his shoulders.

There was a light on the other side of the tunnel. "Over there!"

The three teens raced out of the ruins. They were met by the sun shining down on them. Tyrell smiled. "Come on! We're almost at Harapa!" he followed the trail, running. Seeing Matthew and Karis follow him by walking, he stopped. "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

The three companions reached the city of ruins which had nothing to do its nickname at the first sight, because it's was entirely modern and with lots of lights. However, behind, there is a majestic palace of ruins. The group entered the city.

"The news of the invasion of Bibilin has spread uncontrollably fast." Karis said.

There was movement of panic, though it was under control. People were talking about the attack without pause. Some troops were walking up and down the city, fighting hard, and successfully, to keep order in the city.

"Why should this place panic? The barrier that is powered by the ruins is protecting the city. It because of this that no one has ever launched a successful attack on this place. The people here risk nothing." Tyrell said

"The Turaparang are incredible when it comes to war. I doubt that the barrier will protect the city forever. They will manage to get past it somehow." Matthew explained. "I just hope that Passaj and Ayuthay will support it as they supported each other during the war against Kaocho."

"They will Matthew, they will." Karis reassured him. "These cities are powerful. They won't give in so easily."

The three Adepts walked across the panicky city, and continued towards the famous city of Ayuthay.

"Don't forget that Amiti is an excellent leader. He brought both Passaj and Ayuthay to victory." Karis added.

"When?" Tyrell asked.

"Well, after the end of the eclipse, Kaocho tried to get their hands on the cities, and Amiti and Bogho united the two cities. Together, they crushed Kaocho, which has never entirely recovered of the blow they received."

"Good old Bogho." Tyrell said

"When did you know so much?" Matthew asked.

"About a week or two, I went to Passaj with dad to get some information on the _Alchemy Forge_. I heard a lot about this fight. I also ran into Amiti and Rief there."

"Did they change?"

"Rief hasn't but Amiti did." Karis looked at Matthew in a very irritating way. "He's changed a lot. Dreamy eyes, handsome look on his face, and –"

"ALL RIGHT WE GET THE PICTURE!" Matthew cried, annoyed.

Karis laughed. "I was joking. No seriously, he didn't really change. He's just gone a bit more mature."

Tyrell snorted. "He should've."

"Hey, you were no better. You jumped in the pond which was filled of-"

"I didn't know."

"And you also-"

"I GOT IT KARIS! Or should I say, Wild A-"

Matthew literately covered his friend's mouth with his hand. "You'll argue later. In the meantime, let's hurry to Ayuthay."

Tyrell glared at his leader. When Matthew released his mouth, he hissed, "Wild Ape"

"AND IF I HEAR A SINGLE INSULT, I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU NEVER WERE BORN!" Matthew cried angrily.

* * *

The Adepts finally reached the city of Ayuthay. The pond was guarded by two soldiers, who happily let their old heroes pass. Tyrell, Matthew and Karis climbed on the raft, and the wind Adept blew whirlwinds, choosing the direction that would bring them to the castle. When they reached it, the three of them walked towards the stone door.

Matthew knocked. The small, metal, rectangular visor opened. There was a pair of eyes that peered through.

"Your business in Ayuthay?" the person behind asked.

"We're here to see King Amiti." Matthew replied. "It's important."

The person wasn't as kind as the soldiers that were protecting the pond. "His Majesty doesn't waste his time with people like you. If you have something to say, tell me and I'll tell him."

"It regards him and us." Matthew said coolly.

"Are you deaf? I said-"

"What's the problem?" said another voice inside

"There are people outside who want to talk to His Majesty. But they don't seem to understand that-"

"That's enough. Let me talk to them." the other voice snapped.

Another pair of eyes looked through the visor. "It's okay. I know them. Let them in."

"But-"

"Read my lips. 'Let-Them-In'" The whisper was more final than any scream

The doors slowly parted, allowing the three travelers to enter. Inside, they found a fat man who was smiling. Matthew recognized him as being King Paithos's adviser.

"Sorry for the rude entry. It looks like that some soldiers have changed since the recent events. But let's leave that aside. You wanted to talk to Amiti?"

"Yes" Matthew confirmed, "And it's very important. It mustn't wait."

The man nodded. "Follow me."

Matthew gestured at his friends to follow him. They entered the beautiful castle of Ayuthay.

* * *

Amiti was sitting on his throne, wearing his ayuthayian clothes. He was looking at a map with another soldier, and was pointing as if suggesting a strategy.

"Your Majesty, some visitors would like to talk to you." the advisor announced.

Without leaving his head from the map, Amiti gestured at him. "Tell them to wait."

"They say it's important."

"I said, tell them to wait. Whatever they want to say can wait."

Tyrell narrowed his eyebrows. "Is this how you treat old friends?"

Suddenly, Amiti raised his head and turned around. "Guys!" he exclaimed.

The young king raised his arms. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Matthew laughed. "Looks like our last good bye wasn't forever."

The guard turned to face the water Adept. "So for the strategy?" he asked, unsure.

The king looked back at the soldier. "Oh, right." He turned back to his friends. "Sorry, but I have to stop the advance of the Turaparang. If you have something to say, could it wait?"

Karis shook her head. "I'm sorry Amiti, but it can't. Besides, it concerns the Turaparang."

Amiti turned to face his soldier. "Just a second. What is it?"

"The Turaparang are heading for the Apollo Sanctum. We need to protect the weapon. Isaac and Garet have sent us to meet you so we could regroup. We've got barely one month until those monsters reach the holy area."

Amiti nodded understandingly. "I'll help. I'll send some troops to Morgal stop the attack and help them."

"What makes you think that Morgal is going to be the next target?" Matthew asked. "I mean, why shouldn't it be Kalay?"

"The entrance of the endless wall is in the far east side of the continent. So the quickest way to it is by crossing Morgal." Amiti explained.

There was a silence. "You will come with us." Matthew said. He was ordering him, but it also sounded like a question.

"Don't worry pal, I'm with ya." Amiti answered. He turned to the soldier. "I'll take care of the rest of the strategy myself. Go get my weapons as well. And give the orders to send some troops to Morgal. The queen is aware of their arrival."

Tyrell raised his hands. "Hey, wait. We were also supposed to meet Karden and Rief here. If they haven't arrived, I guess we have no choice but to wait for them."

Amiti thought. "I gueeesssss so. But I have no idea when they'll be here. It could take days. A waste of precious time."

Matthew shrugged. "We haven't got much of a choice."

"Mm."

"Anyway, we'll stay at the Inn until Rief arrives. It shouldn't take so long. You could continue preparing that strategy of yours, whatever you wanted to do."

"What will you three do?"

They thought.

"I don't mind looking around. I heard on the way here that the Koacho generals have escaped during the eclipse and that they died. I'd like to see their bodies. Who knows? There might be some information on the Turaparang." Matthew suggested

"I'll go with you. Ever since this event ended you were always…let's say, a bit too confident." Karis said.

"I could I see your strategy? I'm good at this kind of thing. Whenever Matthew and I played games involving this, I always win." Tyrell said

Amiti rolled his eyes. "As long as it doesn't have anything that makes my soldiers jump into a lake filled with piranhas."

"WILL YOU GUYS DROP THIS THING?"

"Nope." Karis, Matthew and Amiti laughed

* * *

_A pair of eyes flashed. A grin appeared. The young warrior about to die…_

* * *

Matthew and Karis walked around the castle, until they saw the two bodies of the generals from the high tower. The ground was dark brown, suggesting that they must've lost a lot of blood when they died. As the two adepts came closer, they could see that the bodies had slowly started to deteriorate. The skin was brown and the armor had begun to rust. Their hands were half gone. Matthew took a few steps closer to the corpses. Karis followed, not as brave as him. She carefully peeked over his shoulder, as if the bodies were about to spring to life.

Matthew gently moved Ku-Tsung. He turned his pockets inside-out. The only things in them were rotten food rations and a gun powder bomb. He looked more closely, and saw how the general had died. Whatever had hit him, it had made a clean hole through his heart, taking out everything in it, so the people who looked in the hole could see from the other side. Matthew took Ku-Tsung's spear (or is it an axe?) and layed it in his hand.

He noticed Karis shiver.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea how you manage to touch these things. Only looking at them makes me feel sick."

"You wanted to come."

"I wasn't expecting these guys to be so…disgusting."

Matthew looked back at the general dressed in blue.

Karis looked distractedly at Ku-Embra. This red-dressed general had died seconds before his brother. She peered closely at him, and screamed.

Matthew spun around, and saw Karis scramble away from the corpse. He drew his Sol Blade, and dove in between her and the dead body. Seeing no response, he looked at the terrified girl. "What's the problem?"

"It-it's a-a spi-der." she stammered, pointing at the hand of the general. An extremely small spider was crawling on his palm.

Matthew looked in confusion at his friend, who was gripping his shoulder and hiding behind him. "Make it go away!" Karis ordered him, terrified

"You weren't afraid of the Turaparang when they ambushed us." Matthew half asked, half reminded her

"No."

"You weren't afraid of Blados or Chalis."

"No."

"You weren't afraid of the lizard in the Dream Tree."

"No."

"You weren't afraid of the monsters in the eclipse"

"No."

"You weren't afraid of the Chaos Chimera."

"No."

"But you're afraid of a _spider_?"

"So?"

Matthew flicked the little live thing away. "I'll never understand you girls."

He sheathed his sword, and tossed it to her. "If anything happens, just slice it with this."

"Isn't this a bit extreme? Killing a spider with such a powerful weapon?"

"I suppose that the next time it will be an ant."

Ignoring Karis's glare, he turned Ku-Embra's head. His throat had been sliced, and the spine was almost entirely visible. Feeling a bit sick, he put his hands into the warrior's pockets. He found the same thing as in his brother's; useless stuff.

He turned his gaze back to the old corpse. He just noticed something; the eyes were all black.

Intrigued, he peered closer to have a better look. Karis, who had looked over his shoulder was suddenly shouting

"MATTHEW! IT'S A TRAP!"

Matthew saw it but it was too late. Something emerged from the eyes of the dead body, and dashed straight at Matthew. It took the form of a Foul Glutton. Matthew turned to escape, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt the monster sink its teeth deep in the flesh between the shoulder and the scruff of the neck.

Matthew screamed in pain. Karis drew the Sol Blade, and, with difficulty due to the weight, stabbed the monster. The Foul Glutton immediately vanished, sending beams of dark energy all over the place. The wounded teen took full blast of a beam. He fell to his knees, rubbing his scar.

Dropping the weapon, Karis hurried next to her wounded friend. "Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

Matthew was breathing heavily. "I feel weird." he replied.

Grabbing his Sol Blade, he sheathed it and began to use it as a walking stick.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Karis repeated the question, helping him up. The earth Adept nodded. "The wound doesn't seem too bad." Karis reassured him. "It'll go away with time."

Matthew staggered to the entrance of the city. Karis threw another look at the two corpses, and hurried after him.

* * *

Matthew and Karis reached the throne room. Tyrell and Amiti were arguing.

"What's the point of placing our army here? They're obviously going to attack here." Amiti growled

"What proves that? They could attack here like they could attack here. All right, let's say that they do attack here, this small town will still be under our control. It'll force them to turn there backs here, which we'll take advantage of, and crush them from the inside and from the outside."

"But this is suicidal! There's about a two percent chance of success!" Amiti cried

"Maybe, but I've countered all your objections." Tyrell said firmly. "Besides the battle hasn't even started, as long as we haven't lost, there's a chance of victory."

"Are we interrupting something?" Matthew asked.

The two teens turned, startled to their friends. They obviously hadn't heard them coming.

"No, don't worry Matt. Amiti and I were arguing over a strategy…did you find anything special from the bodies?" Tyrell explained

"Nothing. They didn't contain any information or anything suspect." Matthew replied, ignoring Karis's surprised glance.

Amiti looked at his friends. "Are you two okay? You both look a bit shaken"

"We're fine." Karis replied. "It's just the bodies that made us look a bit sick. They're disgusting and they really stink."

"And someone freaked me out because of some spider smaller than a pebble." Matthew added cheerfully. He felt Karis's nails dig into his arm. He didn't show any sign of pain or whatsoever. He coughed loudly "I think it was a tarantula."

The two boys looked at Matthew in complete confusion. "A tarantula the size of a pebble?" Tyrell asked

"Yep."

Tyrell nodded, pretending to understand, though he had no idea what Matthew was talking about.

"Who was the person?" Amiti asked

Matthew felt Karis's nails dig deeper in his limb. He wanted to say, 'I don't know him', but it came out as an "uhhh."

"Never heard about that guy." Amiti said. "I wonder who he is."

Matthew heard a sigh of relief coming from Karis, and felt his breath become easier as she stopped hurting him.

Just at that moment, the advisor returned. He bowed to the young king. "Your Majesty, two visitors would like to see you."

"Who are they?" Amiti demanded

"They call themselves Rief and Kraden."

A grin grew on everyone's face. The next they were aware of was that they were running towards the entrance.

"Amiti!" the advisor cried, running after him, "you're a king now! You're not supposed to be running!"

* * *

_The air was hot and dry, the sand sticking to his clothes like tar. He was in the battle between the Turaparang and some resistant Bibilin inhabitants who were supported by the Warriors of Vale._

_The guilty and terrified warrior, looked around, trying to ignore the deafening cries the battle was making. A few soldiers threw spears at him. He knocked them aside. The cadaver was lacerated; blood seeping out of its multiple wounds… the same blood as that on his hands and sword; _

_the blood of his own father…_

* * *

Matthew woke up, panting and drenched with sweat. His head and his heart were pounding loudly in his ears. He was lying in the bed in the inn of Ayuthay. He tried to shake the dream away, but it returned whenever he shut his eyes. Sitting up on his bed, he looked around. His friends were sleeping in their own beds. Matthew got up, and left the room.

In the lobby, Kraden was writing letters with Karis. His pigeon was standing patiently beside him.

Flint, Matthew's djinn that the earth Adept had summoned earlier, was reading some sort old ruined paper aloud. "Hey I just learned something! Fire is weak to water!" he joked.

He looked up and saw his friend with his round turquoise eyes.

Kraden looked up, and saw the young earth Adept. "Oh, hi Matthew. Is something wrong? You look very pale."

Matthew shook his head. "Nightmare." he explained simply. "I need fresh air."

Kraden nodded. He watched Matthew leave, and then returned to his writing. He, then looked at Flint, who was had jumped off the table, and was hurrying after his master.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to make sure Matthew is ok. He's been acting weird since you arrived." Flint responded. He tried to catch with him, but seeing that the door was shut, he stopped.

"I'll help." Karis said, getting up.

"No, no it's ok." Flint said. He jumped through the window, sending pieces of glass all over the place.

The two humans sighed.

* * *

Matthew walked towards the _Alchemy Well_. It was the middle of the night so no one was around. The blue lights dimly lit the inside of the castle. The lights that came from under water lit the paths beautifully.

He reached the temple where the ancient machine lay. Inside, the machine was nicely lit. Matthew was expecting it to a lot of noise, but to his astonishment, it was very quiet, as if it was trying not to wake everyone up. Matthew walked up towards the place where the _Luna Mask_ had been placed. He caressed it with his gaze. Then, turning away, he put his head under the fountain of water, which was right beside the mask.

"You've should've said fresh water, not fresh air." someone said behind him, making him jump.

Matthew turned, and saw Flint walk towards him. He sighed in relief, and returned to what he was doing.

"If you're thirsty, just take a glass and fill it up. No need to put your head under the waterfall."

"Flint."

"Yes buddy?"

"Be quiet."

"Okey dokey." the Venus Djinn replied. He walked right up to Matthew, and tried to look up in his face. Not easy with all the water splashing down on him. "What's wrong Matthew?"

"This is the fifth time someone's asked me the same question. You're all getting on my nerves."

"I think I'm gonna up the number by one every time you don't answer me."

"Flint."

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Stop it."

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Flint, seriously!"

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"FLINT!"

"What's wrong Matthew?"

Matthew dove, trying to catch the djinn. Flint dodged him, and pushed him in one of the pools. There was a loud splash. Soaked, Matthew shook his head, and climbed on fours. Except that that never happened, because Flint jumped on his head, pushing it down underwater again. Matthew tried to catch him, but Flint simply jumped off him. Matthew climbed out of the pool. He looked around; hoping to find his victim, but Flint had disappeared.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"WHERE ARE YOU FLINT?"

"What's wrong Matthew?" Flint echoed

Matthew began to search the entire temple, but the Venus Djinn was nowhere to be found. He searched the area where the Sand Prince once slept, but Flint wasn't there. He searched the outside of the temple, but Flint wasn't there either. Matthew sighed. Maybe he had just wandered off. He walked inside the _Alchemy Well_. Except for the quiet chugging of the machine, there was no noise.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

Matthew looked to his right, and saw a small brown, living thing sitting in a pool. The earth Adept dove at him, and the two of them struggled for a few moments in the pool, but Flint escaped Matthew's grip and ran away, giggling.

Matthew coughed and hauled himself out of the water, and found himself looking right at Karis, who was looking at him in complete disbelief.

Embarrassed, Matthew looked at his feet.

"What's wrong Matthew?" she asked

"I'm going to murder the next person who asks me that."

"No seriously. Kraden heard you shouting at Flint, and since I was already awake, he sent me know what was going on."

"Nothing's wrong. Flint's so irritating."

"So you jumped in the pool?"

Matthew turned red with embarrassment. "I, uhhh…tried to catch him. He was hiding in there, so I went after him."

Karis shot another look of disbelief at him. "In the pool?"

"FORGET ABOUT THE FREAKING POOL!"

Karis raised her eyebrows. "Why did you come here in the first place? I thought you wanted fresh air."

"I came here to soak my head."

"Why?"

"I needed to think straight. I don't know why, but it sometimes helps me." Matthew talked randomly. He honestly didn't know why he had actually done this.

Karis obviously didn't believe him, "You boys have the weirdest ideas. Now could you mind not doing any noise, you might wake up the entire city."

"Alright, alright, drop it." Matthew replied, slightly annoyed.

Karis grinned. "What's wrong Matthew?"

The earth Adept grabbed the laughing girl, and began to force her into one of the pools.

The wind Adept did a quick, but unexpected twist, pushed, and Matthew over balanced and fell in the water. He disappeared from under the surface.

He didn't come back up.

Concerned, Karis peered in the water. Suddenly, two arms caught her, and pulled her in.

Karis looked around in the water. After a few moments of confusion, she was Matthew climbing out of the water. She grabbed his cape. She heard a yelp, and the teen fell backwards in the water. Karis swam to the surface, gasping. Matthew appeared from behind, swinging one arm around her neck, and placing his hand on her mouth. Karis tried to fight back, but suddenly stopped

"Enjoying yourselves?" Flint asked.

The two Adepts looked at the djinn, embarrassed. They untangled themselves, and climbed out the water.

"I always knew Matthew had a love interest, but I never thought it would be Karis."

"Who did you think it was?" Karis asked, suddenly very interested.

Flint thought a moment. "Tyrell."

Karis burst out laughing, while Matthew grabbed the grinning djinn, and they crashed back into the water together

**Welp, that's all for now! **

**Critics are accepted-as long as you don't act as a total douchbag.**

**Read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Not much to say, but...enjoy!**

The group of warriors finally reached the top of the treacherous mountains called the Kirhen Mountains. Tyrell stretched his arms. "Finally"

"Boy. This is about the eighth time we've actually climbed up here, but I'm always amazed of how the Zol mine works. It's truly impressive." Rief said. "I wonder how the blocks can actually float so easily."

Everyone looked at the mammoth walls of metal which surrounded the powerful city of Passaj, thanks to its famous machine, the _Alchemy Forge_. The red glowing lines were burning, showing that the machine was at full power.

They entered the city.

* * *

The city was taking the Tuaparangian threat a lot more seriously than the two other cities. Soldiers were in constant training; food was being imported and locked into houses where they should be conserved for weeks. Those who could make weapons were forging swords and armor without pause. The citizens were also a lot less panicked. They told each other what to do if they were attacked. In other words, the city was extremely well organized.

In the middle of the people, an old man could be seen, making sure that everything was under control.

"Bogho!" Matthew cried.

The old man turned around. He saw his friends, and walked towards them, his hands raised. "Amiti! Kraden! The children of the Warriors of Vale!"

The old man hadn't changed a bit. He still was as wrinkled and energetic as before.

After the presentations, the group explained the situation. The old man listened carefully without asking a question.

"So basically, we need to the _Alchemy Forge _in reverse again. I hope you don't mind…" Matthew said

Bogho looked at him regretfully. "I'm sorry, but right now, we're using all the energy our machine is using. Putting it suddenly in reverse could damage it a lot more than we think."

"Well this is problematic." Rief said. "The only way to reach Morgal without a ship is by using the Cloud Passage that connects Craggy Peak with Passaj. When do you think we'll be able to put the forge in reverse?"

Bogho thought. "Well I'm not sure. The last time the _Alchemy Forge_ was put in reverse, it took us about two weeks to be able to stop it and put it back on normal track. Within two weeks, the Turaparang would've reached at least Ayuthay."

"But if we put it in reverse now; we might be able to stop the deadly empire before it even reaches Belinsk" Karis pointed out.

Bogho shook his head sadly. "I guess you haven't heard the news."

The group gave him a quizzical look.

"The Tuaparang are already at the doors of Belinsk, and they are marching towards the Kolima Village. It's a wonder that the army still hasn't taken over the capital." Bogho explained.

There was a stunned silence.

"But what about the reinforcements? And our parents? They were supposed to help the beastmen repel the attack!" Tyrell blurted out.

"The reinforcements have been wiped out. As for your parents…I don't know what happened to them. I heard that some of them are trapped in the siege of Belinsk. Some of them have only reached Port Rago, but they aren't going to help the others. They must have a backup plan."

Matthew felt his stomach turn inside out. How could they stop the invasion if they didn't have at least the Teppe Ruins under their control? They could climb Craggy Peak and then launch an offensive from the sky on Passaj.

"That makes it even more of a reason to go there! We have allies in danger! If we don't do anything, they'll just end up dead, or worse, be under the Tuaparang's control, and be used against us!" Matthew cried at the elder. He thought about Sveta, Himi and Eoleo, who were still in danger.

The old man tried to reply, but Matthew simply continued yelling at him. "And if we don't even manage to put Craggy Peak on our side, Passaj will be crushed, and those walls you're so proud of won't even be any use!"

Tyrell grabbed Matthew the shoulder, and spun him around. "What do you want?" the earth Adept yelled.

Tyrell punched him. The blow was powerful enough to make Matthew lose footing, and fall on the ground. Shocked, surprised and dazed, he looked at his friend.

Rubbing his hand, the fire-Adept looked at Matthew. "You're calm now? Can we think for a second? Or do I have to hit you a second time?"

Matthew rubbed his cheek, and nodded. He got up.

"Tyrell's right. Yelling about is useless. I agree with you Matthew that we need to get to Craggy Peak, but if the machine is going at full power, it's obvious that it can't be turned in reverse so suddenly." Kraden said. He turned back to Bogho. "I believe you were about to say something before this outburst happened."

The elder shook his head, trying not to show his hurt. "No. I have nothing to say. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore." the elder turned to walk away. "You can stay here as long as you please." he finished.

The entire group glared at Matthew.

"Good job Matthew. Not only we can't reach Craggy Peak, but you've hurt Bogho. Honestly I sometimes wonder whether you're better than Tyrell in terms of talking." Karis said

"Stop." Kraden ordered, "The last thing we need is another fight. We have to leave this place as soon as we can. Tomorrow morning would be best. I'll talk to Bogho and see if there is a possibility to try and turn the _Alchemy Forge_ in reverse." He turned to Rief, and Amiti. "I want you two to try and find a way to create a cloud passage without turning the machine in reverse." he then turned to Tyrell and Karis "I want you two to check the history relics and try to find any information that could help us." he then turned to Matthew. "As for you; rest. The only thing that explains why you're in this mood is because you've been fighting with Flint all night. Is everyone okay with the organization?"

Everyone looked at each other. "No rejections." Tyrell said

"Good. Let's get started"

* * *

Rief and Amiti reached the highest part of Passaj. Here was the exhaust port of the _Alchemy Forge_. Rief climbed on the metal. He looked down.

"I suggest that one of us stays on the platform to make sure the cloud can support at least one person." Rief said

Amiti shrugged. "I don't really understand why we have to do this. The Forge can be controlled by fire. Tyrell should be trying to lower the flames. We can't do that."

"Maybe," Rief admitted, "but we can cool down the cloud and make it hard enough so it can carry us. Don't forget that the clouds are made of floating Zol. It'll be easier to cool down than original clouds."

Amiti said nothing. A misty cloud appeared from the ventilation. Immediately, Amiti and Rief began to cool it down by melting pieces of ice in the boiled water. It rose Rief a few feet off the ground, but it disappeared. It was still far too hot.

Frowning, they tried again. They weren't as successful as the first time. The next cloud didn't arrive yet. They two water Adepts knew that they had to wait.

* * *

Karis and Tyrell walked towards the little hut where the wisest ones usually did their councils, trying to create new goals for the city. When they went in, they realized that no one was in. They walked towards the library, and began to peer in some of the books.

"Anything that might help us?" Tyrell asked after several minutes of searching.

Karis took a thick red book, checked the title, and put it back. "Nothing so far. Try searching the room."

Tyrell began to look in the pots, barrels and beds, hoping to find something, while Karis kept on searching through the books.

"Hey." Tyrell yelped

"Found something?" Karis asked, taking her gaze off a book.

Tyrell pulled out an old, long parchment from a barrel. It had turned yellow with age. "What's this?"

"Are you looking for something?" said a recognizable voice behind them.

The two Adepts turned around. "Baghi!"

The young man entered the hut. His black hair had grown so it fell out of his hat, and covered his neck and forehead. He used to be as tall as Tyrell, but he had grown and was nearly as tall as Isaac. He wasn't as pleased as the two Adepts; he wore an irritated look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Tyrell hid his finding behind his back. "Nothing." he replied. "We wanted to meet you, but we saw that the house was empty, so we began to look through your things to learn a bit more about your personal life…for no apparent reason at all."

Baghi grinned. "I saw that you just hid something behind you. What is it?"

"We were just going through your books." Karis said.

Baghi glared at her. "I want to know what you took."

"We were going through your personal life which is none of our business." the wind Adept replied "Tyrell found nothing."

"Guys…tell me the truth"

Tyrell made a face. "We wanted to learn more about the _Alchemy Forge_. That's all."

"Well you won't find anything. Out." he snapped, pointing at the door.

"Why are you like this?" Tyrell asked

"OUT!"

The two Adepts walked slowly out of the room, not taking their eyes off the young man.

When they left, the door of the hut slammed behind them.

"What's with him?" Karis asked.

"And why is he making such a fuss over this?" Tyrell questioned, looking at the rolled up parchment.

"I don't know, but he made it sound important. Let's hide it until we are once again together." Karis simply answered, beginning to feel nervous.

They raced back towards the inn.

* * *

Kraden walked towards Bogho, who was standing inside the temple where lay the _Alchemy Forge_. He was staring at the powerful machine, whose fires were roaring. He gazed at the _Sol Mask_, the object needed to make the Forge work perfectly.

"I'm sorry for Matthew's rude outburst. He's exhausted. And the news of his father being trapped in Belinsk must've shaken him." Kraden apologized.

"It's okay." Bogho reassured. "I understand."

They watched the ancient machine calmly. Kraden spoke again.

"I know you probably told everything you knew, but are sure you can't create a cloud passage between Craggy Peak and Passaj?"

The elder shook his head. "If there's one, I don't know it. I'm sorry. Truly I am."

Kraden nodded. "Thanks for your help anyway. I'm sure we'll find a way. Sorry about Matthew's outburst again."

Bogho didn't reply. He continued to gaze at the wonderful machine.

"_This man's soul is with this machine and this city._" Kraden thought. He knew how the man felt.

* * *

Kraden entered the room he and his friends had booked at the inn. He turned and looked at the group of young Adepts.

"I see that none of you have found a way to reach Craggy Peak"

Rief and Amiti looked down. "We're unable to cool the cloud down. It's too hot. The water that we keep on placing inside gets immediately evaporated. It's no use trying to use this kind of way."

Karis and Tyrell seemed to have a bit more hope. "We've found something." Tyrell announced. He took the parchment. "This."

"We've examined it, but it doesn't say anything about the Cloud Passage." Karis said

"So then what's its use?" Amiti asked.

"Well," Karis said "It's how the _Alchemy Forge _actually works. There are blocks of floating zol which get chipped into pieces, and then are placed into the walls. The stone in which it's buried in is a sort of thermal protector. In other words, the pieces of zol stay cold."

"We were thinking that if we dug these out, we could try and melt them together with the boiling cloud. With the difference of temperature, the cloud will cool, and it will be strong enough to carry the six of us." she explained

Tyrell nodded. "The only one who can be able to dig those floating rocks out of the walls quickly is Matthew, because he's an earth Adept. We wanted to ask him if he was okay with the plan, but we didn't get an answer: he was sleeping."

Kraden nodded. "That's a possible way." he agreed. "Does anyone else have any better idea?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Then your plan is accepted. We'll get started immediately."

**Yeah, I made Baghi a real douchbag here, but I wasn't sure what to make out of his character. ^^" I fail when it comes characters with different personalities.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for not letting me down Sentinel07. At least someone's interested in this story. ^^ **

**Aw dammit! I forgot to do the disclaimer before, and I don't know if I'll remember to do it all the time. **

**Welp, this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but at least Matthew and co. will run into old friends.**

**Okay, start the story! I don't own Golden Sun!**

Karis, Matthew and Tyrell were busy collecting as much zol as possible in the mines, while Rief and Amiti were busy trying to make it as cold as possible. Kraden, in the meantime, went to discuss their plan to Bogho, who agreed to let them use their stored zol.

In the mines under the city, Matthew used his earth abilities to dig out the rocks and earth to allow Karis and Tyrell to get the pieces of zol trapped inside. Then, Tyrell would break them up in smaller pieces, put them in a bag, which Karis would then use her wind powers to create a gust of wind, allowing the bag to float back to Passaj, where Rief and Amiti would get them. They worked in silence, until Tyrell took a block of zol about the size of his fist.

"Ever wonder how these little things float so easily? I know they're light, but they're still rocks. They should be able to resist a small gust."

Matthew shrugged. "They're probably filled with air that is pressurized. This could explain why it's so hard, and yet so light." he pressed his hand against the wall. The earth seemed to melt, freeing all the trapped green blocks. "What I'm asking myself, is how they get trapped in the walls. Whoa! Look at that!"

He pulled out a huge block of zol. It was about the size of his forearm in length, and it was as big as three books staked together. Matthew gave it to Tyrell, grinning. "Good luck breaking this apart!"

Tyrell was about to say something, but Karis silenced him.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to argue." she reminded Matthew. "Remember before reaching Ayuthay?"

Matthew shook his head. "I was talking about the two of you. Not me"

"Well then I'm repeating the same thing." Karis said

"Hey, hotshot! Matthew's the leader." Tyrell snapped.

Karis lunged at him, but Matthew caught her. She struggled in his grip, trying to free herself. "I'm so gonna hit you!"

"Boy, I never thought she was this strong!" Matthew said, not letting go of her.

Tyrell walked up to her, and patted her head. "Now be a good girl. I'm just gonna annoy you until-"

Matthew kicked him into the bag of zol. "I don't think this was needed."

Karis created a powerful gust, which lifted the bag (with Tyrell on it) high in the air, until they heard Amiti yell;

"WHAT THE HECK?"

A heated argument began in between the two Adepts, for no apparent reason at all.

"I don't think that was needed either." Matthew said, looking at the area where Tyrell and the bag of zol had once been.

"Hey, Earthboy, can you let go of me now that he's gone?" Karis asked.

Matthew released his captor. "One day, you're really going to kill him."

"I hope so…" Karis trailed off.

"No offense, but did look like a wild ape when you tried to attack Tyr-"

Matthew never got to finish, because Karis grabbed him, and began to attack him.

Amiti and Tyrell were still fighting

* * *

At last, they had enough zol to make a cloud hard enough to support them all. They placed the rocks on the ventilation. A cloud of misty water appeared. It immediately melted the rocks, allowing it to support the group of six.

Bogho and Baghi were looking up at them.

"It's working!"

Baghi looked at his friends solemnly. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you when you were at home. I was deadly worried about Turaparang. It keeps on getting me on my nerves. Good luck with your travels!"

Amiti looked happily at his old friend. "Don't worry. Matthew was no better!"

The earth Adept looked at Bogho. "Sorry about the outburst yesterday. I was worried about my friends and parents. I lost my head."

The old man smiled. "If you really want me to forgive you, show those monsters whose boss."

"You bet!"

The wind blew them away towards Craggy Peak. Bogho and Baghi watched their friends, until they disappeared in the distance.

* * *

At last they reached the mountain of ancient ruins. The path that allowed them to climb down the mountain was still in place. It took them only moments to reach the bottom of the mountain. They reached the snowy plains, which were protected by the Endless Wall. The group hurried across the snow. Every one of their steps echoed.

"Echo?" Tyrell said

"Echo…echo…echo…" the echoes repeated.

"ECHO!" Tyrell cried

"TYRELL! HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

Tyrell looked taken aback. "Sorry. I just wanted to relax a bit."

"Well you look like a big baby and it's not funny." Amiti said

They continued to walk in silence. They finally reached the little sanan camp that was in part of the allied forces who fought to defeat the Turaparang.

When they entered, a large, tall man wearing blue clothes barred their entry.

"Halt!" he snapped.

The group looked at the man in surprise. "We're not enemies. We're here to help you." Rief said

The man looked at the water Adept. "Did we meet? Your face is vaguely familiar…"

"Well we did meet. In fact, we saved you a couple of times." Matthew said, smiling.

The man looked stunned. "Matthew! What are you doing here? I don't believe it!"

"Long time no see Ryo Kou." the earth Adept said.

"Ryo Kou?" Kraden asked. "You mean the Sanan guy who activated the Eclipse tower to save his sister?"

Ryo Kou looked apologetically at the group. "Yeah, I know I did a mistake, I didn't know the dangers of this thing. Besides, my sister was more important to me than you think."

"What are you doing here?" Karis asked.

"I'm part of the military army Emperor Unan has sent to help Morgal. However, things haven't been so good. We stopped the invasion for now, but we've been thrown out here. We can't get through the Teppe Ruins correctly. Fortunately you're here. You could help get past this maze."

"We'll anything to help Emperor Unan. Besides, we're in his dept." Matthew said before anyone could answer.

Ryo Kou shook his head "We're eternally grateful for everything you've done for us. In the meantime, come in."

The group entered the camp site.

* * *

The Adepts entered the Teppe Ruins with the reinforcements that Ryo Kou had brought with him. The ruins were half demolished due to the eclipse that happened. The monsters had torn the walls and pillars, blocking exits, or creating new ones. They also hadn't hesitated into attacking some incredibly brave soldiers who had fought to a bitter end during the event.

Fortunately, the areas which the group of Adepts had used the last time were still open. It made the travelling a lot easier. (What really slowed them down was Tyrell going "echo!")

After hours of search, they reached the desert, where Belinsk could be seen. It was under an attack.

Without hesiting an instant, the group of heroes dashed straight to the battlefield to the aid of their allies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let the battle for Belinsk begin! Tuaparang vs Sana+Morgal+Matthew and co.**

**I've put in some Warriors of Vale. I thought it was time that they'd start to show up now. I knew very little about them at the time I actually wrote this, so I probably failed in their characters. Just write it up in the review!**

I don't own Golden Sun - Look! I didn't forget to write it!

The beastmen were fighting with remarkable courage and determination. They kept the enemies out of the city temporarily, but soon, they were overwhelmed, and they had no choice but to fall back and regroup towards the castle to protect the inhabitants and the other people inside.

The battle was bloody and horrible. The Turaparang were breaking all the laws of war, and the beastmen were having trouble not doing the same.

Two of the Warriors of Vale were surrounded and forced against the wall; Piers and Sheba. Despite their experience and strength, they were about to collapse and be crushed against the number of enemies. This would've been an important loss to the allies, but just at that second. Matthew and Tyrell crashed in front of them, wiping out the Turaparang that were surrounding them.

"You two okay?" Matthew asked

"Are you friends or enemies?" Piers yelled

"All those protecting the city is a friend!" Tyrell cried.

He blasted a wave of fire, burning warriors to crisps.

Piers nodded at Sheba. The four Adepts began to grow the circle in which they were imprisoned.

* * *

Inside the Opera, the most skilled beastmen kept the Turaparang at bay. One of the six of them was shot by one of the monsters in the heart by an arrow. The warriors saw in horror that the Turaparang had crossbows. A dozen of them fired arrows at the remaining heroes.

But just as the arrows were about to hit their targets, they all froze in mid-air. Everyone stood, confused by the unexpected event. Slowly, the arrows turned around, so that they were facing the attackers. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind appeared, and the flying predators flew and every single one of them struck one of the dark servants.

Karis was standing behind them, smiling. "You won't have to worry about these." she told the five living warriors. She raised her hand and the chandelier. "Crystallux! Rise!"

She cried. The golden chandelier slowly unfolded itself into a golden and silver dragon. It was considered to be small, about the same height of Karis, but in terms of length, it was more than twice her size. The beautiful, powerful but fragile dragon shielded the beastmen and Karis. It roared with all its might. The Turaparang stood, amazed and intimidated by the shining dragon.

"_I know the risks I'm taking_" Karis thought. "_He will only obey beastmen or earth Adepts. But I'm his friend and he knows it. He will certainly not turn against me._"

Crystallux gave another deafening roar. Immediately, all the windows, diamonds and pieces of shining metal exploded. It flew all around the dragon. Four powerful beams of these minerals shot across the room of the Opera, killing and wounding many. Terrified, the Turaparang fell back, but only the most foolhardy and most loyal to their mission stayed, only to be crushed by the dragon, the wind Adept and the five, heroic beastmen, who were cheering into seeing their enemies in full flight.

* * *

In the port, the beastmen were falling back. Despite their amazing abilities to repel sea invasions, this one was far too powerful. Boats were firing their canons at the defenders of freedom, who sought for cover, but they couldn't find any really safe area except for behind the earth Adept Felix, who rose walls of earth, hoping to buy time for the beastmen. But the Warrior of Vale was wounded. The scar on his side was bleeding endlessly. He knew it was only a matter of time until he collapsed, making his friends vulnerable and entirely unprotected. A ship managed to open its doors on the port. Turaparang came flooding out of it, attacking the exhausted, wounded and weakening beastmen. Five of them threw themselves on Felix.

The earth Adept swung his blade to form a sort of 8 in all directions, covering his body. The beastmen were falling back. More ships were arriving.

"_This is the end…"_ Felix thought.

Suddenly, waves of water shot high in the air, crashing on the menacing ships, sinking them, turning them around and cutting the others from advancing. One of them also crashed on the port. The Turaparang, taken entirely by surprise, were washed away. Felix, by turning his feet to earth and making them stick the ground, managed to resist the deadly element.

Turning around, he saw two boys running towards him. One of them was brandishing a sword while the other was holding a staff. "Come on guys! This isn't over!" the older one cried to the hesiting beastmen.

Coming from the assaulting ships, bombs, bullets and arrows flew towards the port. Rief raised his staff. A wave of water rose in the air, shielding the allies from the deadly weapons.

Amiti slashed at a soldier. He looked at Felix. "You're wounded! Get to safety." he ordered.

Felix chuckled. "Thanks for worrying about me. I'm a Warrior of Vale. This can't stop me."

Amiti smiled. "Let's finish this."

The two water Adepts attacked the attacking ships who refused to give up. Blasts of water poured out of their hands, the sea and the weapons. The ship's armor held to the attacks. This, however was only to distract them. Protected by Felix, the beastmen returned to their posts. They took their weapons, and soon, coming from the port, cannonballs, bombs and a few arrows were raining on the incoming ships.

* * *

Sveta was in her room in her castle, scared, but she had her proud and courageous look on her face. She wished she could help those people who were dying out there, giving their lives to defend her, Morgal and all the other people who were soon going to be attacked.

Suddenly, the doors behind her blew open. Two Turaparang soldiers entered, their weapons raised. The queen of Morgal faced her aggressors. She wasn't even armed.

One of the servants of evil took a few steps towards her, but an old man shielded the teen.

Kraden was standing, strong, determined, and did not seem ready to give up.

"Move or we'll have no choice but to kill you." one of the soldiers threatened.

Kraden grinned angrily. He took out two old parchments. He threw them at the two soldiers, and at touch of the old pieces of paper, screamed horribly, and dissolved in thin air.

Sveta gasped. "What are those?"

"These are parchments which contain an extremely pure, powerful and holy spirit. If they touch something evil, they immediately use all the power they contain to destroy the evil being. They, however, can only be used once." Kraden quickly explained, taking out a few more of these things from under his coat.

Except, this time, it was a beastman, wounded, but victorious, who came rushing in. "Your Highness!" he panted, "we have unexpected reinforcements! Forces from Tonfon have arrived to our aid. The Turaparang are falling back in all directions! We won!" the warrior gasped and wheezed.

The queen of Morgal suppressed, with difficulty, a cheer. She couldn't keep herself from hugging Kraden. "Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again.

* * *

The same evening, cheers were crying from the city, as the first victory of the fighters of freedom had been a huge success. The five Adepts and the Sanan heroes were honored and, for the first time in centuries, the Sanan people and beastmen were dancing, singing and laughing together. When the six Adepts had arrived to the Castle, they had barely reached the door that Sveta came running to hug them all, shouting "You did it! Thank you! You saved us!"

The night passed as if they had just won the war, though it was still the beginning. However, it was one step closer the victory on the allies side.

**Hokay! Read and Review! Critics accepted-just don't act like a total douchbag!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, the next chapter is out! Thanks for the reviews I got-including those who don't have an account!  
Some of my favorite characters are here! Enjoy the story!  
I don't own Golden Sun!**

The next, Matthew woke up early. He got up, and went down stairs. Sveta was checking the wounded, when she saw Matthew. She looked exhausted. She obviously hadn't slept for several days. Probably because of the pressure and the importance of war.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to see Laurel." Matthew relied

"This early? It's barely seven am."

"The sooner the better. Don't worry; I'll be back for lunch. It's rather important."

Sveta looked out of a window. "I'll call a small escort…"

"No need. I'll be fine alone."

"Are you sure? There are probably some pockets of surviving Turaparang. They'll want revenge."

"I'm sure. Besides, I'd like to be alone."

The wind Adept didn't insist any longer. She let him leave without stopping him.

"Be careful." she simply said as he left.

* * *

Matthew entered the Kolima Forest. The cool and humid slapped him in the face. He closed his eyes, and let the earth envelope his senses. He felt the trees shake with the cool wind. He felt the little animals crawl across the ground, wondering whether Matthew was a threat or not. He felt the humid soil protect the roots and little insects like a mother shielding her children. He walked towards a large tree that surpassed all of them. He climbed on the branch with the round and comfortable ball of leaves. Matthew took a deep breath. It shook as it slowly raised the earth Adept high in the air.

Matthew found himself looking at the face of the incredibly old, yet young, divine tree. Laurel looked down at him smiling. She was tired, but standing strong. Her trunk was still as rough as it had once been.

"I'm surprised to see you Matthew." she said kindly.

"I had something to say." the teen replied.

The tree was surprised, but did not show it. "Such as?"

"Well," Matthew started, feeling a knot form in his throat, "I already want to apologize for the _Dynamo Alchemy_. We broke our promise. We didn't activate it, but we were somewhat involved in the event."

Laurel smiled. "I thank you for your honesty. But I heard that you also turned it off. So in either way, you fixed your mistake. Besides, I supposed you did your best to keep it off. Who switched in on by the way?"

Matthew shifted. "It's Ryo Kou. But you have to forgive him. He didn't know the consequences. Besides that, he was tricked into believing that his sister's life was in balance. If he activated it, she would be saved."

"He's the one who led the Sanan forces to save Belinsk?"

"Yes."

"I guess I should forgive him then. He's wounded, but he's in good care."

Matthew nodded. "And for you? Were you and Tret okay?"

Laurel sighed, "We got away without too much damage. We were able to protect the Saha Town and Kolima Village. We were fine. We didn't get anything more than a few bruises and cuts."

Matthew nodded. "I'm glad you're fine. I also came, because this fella wanted to."

His hand glowed, and Pewter was summoned. The Venus Djinn looked around. He spotted Laurel.

"Laurel!" he cried.

"Pewter! I thought that you had decided to stay with Matthew."

"I did, until I realized that I missed the forest so much! Could I stay here and help you look after the forest as I used to?" the djinn pleaded.

Laurel sighed. She looked back at Mathew, who nodded. "All right."

The Venus Djinn laughed and spun around. He then jumped and rested on one Laurel's branch.

"I guess I'm done here." Matthew said. He waiting for Laurel to lower the branch he was perched on.

Laurel smiled. "Thanks for coming Matthew. And don't worry about us. We'll protect this place with all our might."

"Yeah!" Pewter cried "They take one step in here and they'll get their butts kicked!"

Matthew did thumbs up. "Good luck. We'll be needing it."

The branch shook and it lowered the teen to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter:full of humor and made solely of randomness. I don't know why, but I really wanted this idea to be in the story. Those who want a good laugh, read it!**

Matthew walked to the Kolima Junction, the area where there were to possible ways to go. Either left, which would lead to Belinsk, or right which should bring them to Talon Peak. He was about to take the one on the left, when he saw Amiti standing on the path, barring his way. He was glaring at the earth Adept.

"Amiti? What are you doing here?"

"What's this nonsense?"

"What nonsense?"

"Don't lie to me!"

Matthew looked at the young king, not bothering to hide his confusion.

Amiti began to drag him towards Talon Peak. "We'll fight up there."

Matthew, finding nothing better to do, decided to follow him.

* * *

At last they reached the top of the mountain. The Mountain Roc which used to sleep here had disappeared. It must've decided to sleep somewhere else. Or maybe it simply flew away to catch its lunch. Matthew looked around.

"Why have you brought me here?"

Amiti glared at him. "I know you used Sveta to make Karis fall in love with you, and I want you to break up with her."

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Don't lie! Tyrell told me!"

"Tyrell's the last person in who you should believe in." Matthew said

"Look if you won't do it, then I'll beat you up!" the water Adept cried. He charged at Matthew. His first punch was to knock his enemy off his feet by hitting the right shoulder, but Matthew dodged it. Amiti threw another punch at his face, but Matthew lowered himself, and Amiti only hit air.

"Stop dodging!"

Matthew raised his head as hard as he could, and hit Amiti in the chest. Amiti staggered backwards, but quickly regained posture. He charged at Matthew again.

"My voice gives me super strength!" he announced. He tripped. "Oh no I tripped!"

His tripping caused him to overbalance, and hit Matthew with his head in the stomach. The two teens both fell backwards, and fall off the edge of the cliff, and begin to fall into the empty.

Well that was about to happen, but Amiti caught hold of the edge with one hand, and caught Matthew's hand with the other, causing them to dangle dangerously over the ground that was barely visible due to the height.

"OH MY GOODNESS I'M ABOUT TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE WITH THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST!" Matthew yelled.

"Stop shouting Matthew!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE IN A STORY WHICH HAS NO SIGNIFICANCE AT ALL!"

"Matthew stop yelling. There's no point in this. No can hear you in outer space!"

"AND I'M GOING TO DIE WITH A COMPLETE MORON!"

* * *

Back in Belinsk, Tyrell was walking in circles. "What are they doing? Matthew said he'd be back for lunch, and Amiti left to pick him up. What can be taking them so long?" Sveta asked herself aloud.

"I don't know" Tyrell said. "But I'm sure they'll be here in a minute. Give them some time…"

"I have a bad feeling." Rief said. "But I agree with Tyrell, let's wait a little longer."

* * *

At Talon Peak, Amiti and Matthew were still dangling in the emptiness. Amiti was holding Matthew with one hand, and the edge of the cliff with the other. Suddenly, his arm shivered.

"Oh no! I'm losing my grip!" Amiti warned

"No please! Hold on!" Matthew pleaded

They began to talk so quickly that it seemed that they were talking at the same time

"I can't feel my fingers anymore! They're slipping off!"

"No please! Don't let go! I'll do anything!"

"I can't hold on any longer!"

"NOOOO! I'll make you the leader if you want, but don't let go!" Matthew cried.

"Hey Matthew!"

"What?"

"Just kidding."

Matthew wore a stupid expression on his face. He always wanted to beat the heck out of Amiti, but it somehow seemed that the wanting to do so just grew in the last few seconds.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon on Belinsk. Worried, the group separated themselves to search for their missing friends. Karis and Rief took on area which was still under the control of the Turaparang. Sveta and Tyrell checked Port Rago. Kraden hurried to Kolima Forest.

Rief and Karis ran back to the capital.

"They aren't captured by these monsters." Rief panted.

"That's one area cancelled out." Karis said. "Let's put our hopes on the others."

In Port Rago, the sun beat down on the two Adepts who searched the allied town. Some Warriors of Vale were there, helping the soldiers in the city keep order and train. Sveta and Tyrell hurried through the town. But their friends were no where in sight.

"They aren't here!" Sveta said. She quickly turned into a beast, and she hurried out of the town.

"Wait for me!" Tyrell wheezed. He'll never get used to the speed of those people.

Sveta slowed down her pace, but continued running, allowing Tyrell to catch up. They hurried back to Belinsk, hoping that their friends had found the two missing teens.

Kraden entered the Kolima Junction. Matthew had left Laurel hours ago. If he wasn't in neither Kolima or Saha town, where was he? And where was Amiti?

Kraden took a deep breath.

"_Calm down_." he thought. "_Think. They aren't in Belinsk, and they aren't in the forest._ _This can only mean that they're…_" Kraden spun around with amazing agility for his age. He called out for Pewter. After telling what to do, he hurried to the Talon Peak, trusting that his thoughts were right.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Amiti was still holding on to Matthew and to the edge. The bright light had chased the clouds underneath them. Instead of seeing a white, fluffy and relatively close to their feet, clouds, they saw the hard, marble, distant clutches of death. The ground was about five miles underneath their feet.

Matthew was looking completely depressed. Indeed, he had a good reason. Amiti had started singing.

"Fifteen (he had started at a hundred) bottles of Vials on the wall, fifteen bottles of Vials! Take one down, pass it around, fourteen bottles of Vials on the wall! Fourteen bottles of Vials on the wall, fourteen bottles of Vials! Take one down, pass it around, thirteen bottles of Vials on the wall!" Amiti sang. He suddenly stopped.

"Matthew! You're not singing!"

"_Why me?_" Matthew thought. "I think we have more important problems!"

Some strange flying monsters began to fly around them. Matthew reached for his sword, but remembered that he had left it in Belinsk. There was only one thing left he could do: pray that Amiti wouldn't let go, and that the monsters weren't hungry.

"Matthew! Sing with me!"

* * *

Karis, Rief, Tyrell and Sveta were standing, panting in Belinsk.

"They weren't with the Turaparang." Rief said

"They weren't in Port Rago." Tyrell said

"And we didn't run into them when coming back here. " Sveta finished.

"Let's hope that Kraden has found them in Kolima Forest." Karis said

Just at that second, a Venus Djinn appeared before them, startling them all. They immediately recognized Pewter. The obnoxious djinn was deadly worried.

"What's wrong Pewter?" Karis asked.

Pewter looked worried. "You have to reach Talon Peak. Kraden believes that Matthew and fish-brain (this is how Pewter calls Amiti) are there."

Not waiting for anymore instructions, Pewter led the group the fastest way to Kolima Junction.

* * *

The sun had already set, and the moon had taken the sun's place. Matthew could barely see Amiti due to the darkness. It was new moon, so he had difficulty seeing. He heard the monsters flap their wings, and fly around them, making screeching sounds, trying to encourage them to let go.

Amiti had grown silent. Matthew hoped that he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Matthew?"

"What?" Matthew asked, sort of worried. Was Amiti about to do something inappropriate or simply plain stupid, like letting go?

"There is one thing I must tell you."

"What?"

"I want you to believe me this one time, probably the last time for your entire life."

"What?"

"No matter what happens to us…" he hesitated.

"Say it already!"

"In another few hours, the sun will rise."

Matthew never swore in public, but this time, he couldn't help himself.

"WHAT THE F—DOES THAT MEAN?" he cried at the top of his voice.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S TRUE!" Amiti cried back.

* * *

Kraden heard the two shouts, which confirmed what his thoughts were right. Matthew and Amiti were somewhere around here. Kraden climbed some blocks that created a ladder, allowing him to climb up the mountain. When he reached the top, all he saw was darkness. He heard a screech, but the darkness of the night kept him from seeing anything. He took out a holy parchment, and threw it towards the closest screeching sound. The pure spirit hit the monster, disintegrating it in a flash of light. It lit the area for a few seconds, before consuming itself entirely.

Kraden looked confused. The peak was empty. No one was there.

Unless…

* * *

The flash of light lit the area, and Matthew had to cover his eyes with his arm in order to see what had caused. It last a few seconds, and then it disappeared. Did lightning strike it? Well whatever it was, it had scared the other monsters away. Matthew grabbed Amiti's arm with his two hands. He, then, tied to reach out for the wall for the umpteenth time, but it was too far away.

Suddenly, he felt Amiti drop a few inches.

"NO! Amiti! Don't let go!"

"Actually, we're being saved by an old man who seems somewhat familiar." Amiti corrected

Kraden was looking down at Amiti's hand. He had lit another parchment, but this one was supposed to last for a few minutes.

"Kraden!" Matthew cried in disbelief. "Are you crazy? You're too old! You'll never manage to pull the both of us to safety, and even if you could, we would drag you down with our weight."

"Matthew, could you grab my leg?" Amiti asked

"Sure." Matthew replied after a moment. He released the water Adept's hand, and began to fall. As flash as lightning, he caught hold onto Amiti's boot.

Without a moment's hesitation, Amiti reached out with one hand Kraden's arm, and with one hand, the edge of the cliff.

Very slowly, inch by inch, they were pulled back to safety, but Karden was old, and his hand was weak. Amiti could feel his hand slowly sliding free from his grasp. If ever that happened…

For Matthew, the situation was no better. Still holding on tightly to Amiti's boot, he felt the boot slowly slip free from the foot. He looked down, gulped at the thought of the fall, and tried to grab Amiti's knee, but his arm was too short. He couldn't reach it. He didn't dare pulling himself up in case if the boot fell free.

"Guys hurry! I'm losing grip!" Matthew cried

Kraden, despite his age, was pulling with all his might. "I can't pull any harder…" he said between his teeth. Suddenly, four more arms appeared, and grabbed Amiti's arm. Tyrell and Rief were pulling with all their strength, slowly pulled the water Adept to safety.

Amiti gave a push on the edge, allowing him to climb over the edge, but just at that second, his boot fell free.

Matthew fell in the emptiness.

* * *

Matthew fell through the air, seeing the edge of Talon Peak shrink per second.

He looked down at the closing ground, though he couldn't see it because of the darkness, he saw the distant lights of Belinsk, Saha town and Kolima village, giving him an idea of the distance he had left before he hit the ground, and became a useless piece of dead meat.

Fighting to stay calm, he tried to soften the ground, hoping it would act as a trampoline, but he wasn't touching the ground. His earth powers were useless. He closed his eyes, waiting to feel the final feeling he was about to feel; the ground hitting his body.

However, he slowly had the feeling that his fall was slowing down. The air was blowing more and more gently.

Nah, this was just an impression. He wasn't a wind Adept, he couldn't make the air thicker to slow him down. And Karis was unable to slow him down fast enough before he hit the ground, he'd still die.

"_Matthew…_" said a voice in his head

"Sveta? How did you-?"

"_Listen, just try and stay calm, we're trying to slow your fall. Could you roll so you could be facing the ground? That would help us a little._"

Matthew obeyed without a moment's hesitation. He rolled onto his stomach.

"Looks like it's up to the both of you." Matthew said aloud. Sveta had said, 'we'. That meant that Karis was up there too. The two of them might stand a chance.

Matthew put all his hope onto the two girls.

* * *

Matthew was very close to the ground. In about three minutes, he'd be dead. He hadn't felt any difference in the fact that he was slowing down. Maybe all this was just a dream. He thought. To wake up, look at your worst fear in the dream, and gasp.

Matthew looked at the ground that was invisible due to the darkness of the night.

"Gasp!"

He repeated the action eight times.

"Nice knowing you people." Matthew said. He shut his eyes.

He hit the ground. Well if this was death, it wasn't too bad. He barely felt the hard earth rip through him. In fact, the speed had suddenly cut, and he was floating in the air, about a meter from the ground. Something flashed in his face. Shielding himself from the glare with his arm, he looked at the person.

Tyrell had lit a fireball, lighting the area. "You did it! He's alive!"

The others gathered around him. Matthew sighed in relief. "Just in time too. I owe you."

Karis and Sveta, still concentrating on keeping the air thick, approached.

"What the heck were you doing up there with Amiti anyway?" Rief asked.

"We were fighting." Amiti replied, not sounding very proud. "I tripped and sent the both of us hanging in the air."

"Well that was smart." Rief said his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why did you two fight in the first place?" Tyrell asked

Matthew pointed at his friend. "You made a big joke that he took very seriously."

"What? The one in which you locked Rief in the library?"

"No, the other one. The one where I used Sveta to date Karis."

"WHAT!" The two girls cried.

Matthew hit the ground head first. He got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Great idea, we both nearly died."

The two wind Adepts didn't seem to notice they had just dropped Matthew. Sveta walked briskly towards the fire Adept. She swung her arm and slapped him. Except that Tyrell dodged it, and it hit Matthew instead. Sveta didn't see that, because she had turned in an entire circle, and she walked away, not knowing that she just hit the innocent person.

The same thing happened, but with Karis. If you call the slap Sveta gave, hard, then Karis's was able to knock some off his feet. Matthew fell over, and hit the ground. The two teens stomped away, unaware that they had just missed their target.

Tyrell gave his hand to Matthew to help him up. Matthew didn't take it. He was looking straight up, his arms folded.

"I'm not getting up. The ground is the safest place."

Amiti, not paying attention, tripped over him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Read and review! Enjoy! More Warriors of Vale come around!**

After resting a day at Belinsk, the group walked towards Port Rago. There, they were hoping to find a ship that would take them to Champa, and then, Yamata city, where they'll meet up with Eoleo and then Himi.

The group reached the city without too much difficulty. The monsters that usually ran into them had ignored them, and were slowly advancing towards the areas still controlled by the Turaparang. They surely wanted to join the army of darkness.

The Adepts wanted to stop them, but they didn't have time. They had stopped the advance of the Turaparang on the earth, but they hadn't stopped their advance on the sea. The servants of hell had taken over Harun Village, found on a small island which lay on the middle of the eastern sea, just above Okta Island.

But that was not the end of the bad news. There was rumor which said that the city of Kaocho had joined the Turaparang, and was attacking Ayuthay. Fortunately, the allied city had managed to defend itself with the help of Passaj and Harapa, but unlike last time, the city which contained the _Alchemy Well_ had finished the war, far more injured than expected. They had lost a lot of men, and they had lost the capacity to trade with Passaj, so they had a limited amount of equipment.

So Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, and Sveta knew that they had to act fast if they wanted to win the war. Kraden, had left with them for several reasons.

1)He knew he could be some sort of help against the Turaparang, 2)As their tutor, it was his job to continue teaching, and 3) he wanted to return to the Apollo Sanctum to try and learn more about it.

When they reached the eastern city, the group began to search for a boat that would accept to take them.

"Hey kids!" someone cried.

The group turned and looked at the direction from where the shout came from. Piers

was standing on a ship, waving at them.

"Piers" Kraden exclaimed.

The Piers in question was a tall, well-built man in his thirties. He had turquoise eyes with long blue hair. He was also handsome.

They walked to the area where the water Adept was, except for Rief, who ran like hell. He leapt, grabbed the man by the collar and yelled

"Brother-in-law! Where's my sister?"

Confused but grinning, Piers looked at Rief "Brother-in-law? What's the big idea Rief?"

"Where's my sister?"

"Rief! Let go of him." Kraden said

The young water Adept released Piers. "Where's my sister?" he repeated.

"Boy you sure don't want to be driven away from the subject. You're sister's fine. She's in her cabin." but just as Rief began to run to the cabins, Piers caught hold of his shoulder. "We're not married yet Rief. You don't have to call me brother-in-law. Or at least not yet"

The young teenager nodded, and ran to the stair that led under the deck, and to the cabins.

Piers turned to the rest of the group. "Sorry about that. It seems that you want to take sea right? Well I'm your man. Climb aboard."

The group climbed aboard the ship. Kraden then turned to speak to his old student. "I heard that you're engaged to Nowell. Congratulations."

"Who's Nowell?" Sveta whispered in Karis's ear.

"Rief's older sister. What I heard from her the last time was that she was in love with him. I never thought that they would actually marry."

The two girls stayed silent after this.

"HI GIRLS!" someone cried right behind them.

Karis yelped, and leapt two feet in the air. Sveta suddenly shuddered. The two wind Adepts turned around.

"Dad!" Karis cried, hugging Ivan, the veteran Adept. The old wind Adept, laughing hugged his daughter. Ivan had a broken arm, which seemed to be nearly completely healed. His blond hair was dirty, and he was covered with dirt.

"Ivan!" Kraden, Tyrell and Matthew exclaimed.

"Where are Isaac and dad?" Tyrell asked.

"Right here son." Garet said behind the two boys. He looked exhausted, and he was bandaged around his forehead. His clothes were ripped in some areas, and he had a lot of scars, but he was still standing strong.

Tyrell threw his arms around the veteran fire Adept. "Dad! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Matthew looked around for his own father. But he couldn't see him anywhere. Disappointed, the young earth Adept turned away. Piers, sensing Matthew's feeling approached him.

"Don't worry about Isaac." he said. "He's all right. He's with Jenna and Mia at Tonfon city. I just dropped them off. They immediately went to support our most precious ally. You won't have to worry about your parents."

Matthew nodded.

"Dad, why are you so dirty?" Karis asked. "And what happened?" she gently took his bandaged arm.

Ivan smiled. "I just came back from a battle with Garet. The Turaparang sure take advantage of the dust to attack. Good thing that Garet could create a circle of fire. It slowed them enough to give us the ability to counter. As for my arm," Ivan shook his head "It should be gone in a few days."

"As for me, I simply tripped and fell over. You know how clumsy I can get." Garet explained, a bit embarrassed. "Don't think it's a scar of a heroic move."

"Not that I'd want to break the family reunion, but we've got to get going." Kraden said. "We've got to get to Champa before the end of the day."

The two teens looked sadly at the old man.

The two veterans climbed off the ship. "Take care!" Ivan cried, waving his hand.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" Garet added.

The ship quickly took speed with the wind, and the land was soon out of sight.

Kraden, Karis, Sveta and Amiti went to pick their cabins. Tyrell stayed on deck with the crew, with Matthew, who was standing in front of the ship, feeling the wind brush his face.

The conditions for sail were perfect. The light wasn't too bright, there enough wind and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Not to mention that the view was fantastic. The ocean spreaded to the infinity, and not a speck of land could be seen. The sun's light was reflected by the ripples, giving the ocean a beautiful light blue color.

"Isaac used to do the same." Piers said behind Matthew, making him jump. He hadn't heard him approach. "Whenever we sailed, he would always be on the deck, admiring the view." he looked down at Matthew cheerfully. "But I ran into Eoleo about a month ago. He said you always hid in the cabins with everyone else. How come?"

"He sings while steering the wheel."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

Matthew gestured to the stairs that led to the cabin. Sveta had returned to the deck, and was standing in front of them.

"So? Sveta turned deaf for more than hour because of this."

Piers laughed. "So where are we going next?"

Matthew thought. "Well we were supposed to reach Champa, but I think it would better to go to Yamata first. Himi is there, and it's relatively close to Harun village. The Turaparang will certainly go there next."

"Then Yamata it is!" Piers announced, spinning the wheel. "We'll be there tomorrow if the weather stays like this. Now will you tell me why you have an exhausted look on your face?"

Matthew looked at him embarrassed. "Something happened."

"No kidding. What?"

"Well Amiti's miniature brain took Tyell's joke so seriously, that we fought, and ended up hanging in the air at the edge of Talon Peak, for nearly all night."

Piers looked confused at him. "What was the big joke?"

Matthew turned red, and looked away. "It's none of your business."

Piers flashed at him an irritating grin. He peered so closely into his eyes that their foreheads were touching.

There was a small ball of brown light that left Matthew's head, and entered Pier's. Piers then summoned Flint.

Matthew's mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?"

"I switched djinns." Piers said cheerfully. "Now Flint, what was Tyrell's big joke that caused Amiti and Matthew to fight?"

The Venus djinn laughed. "Ready?"

"FLINT, IF YOU TELL HIM I'LL KILL YOU!"

"It has something to do with girls."

"IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Flint seemed to think. "If I recall, I think that Matthew is a lovebird."

"PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Matthew chased the Venus djinn around the deck.

* * *

_The young warrior was standing in a puddle of blood. It soaked his face, hair, clothes and hands. He looked around the empty battlefield. Corpses were lying on the ground like broken wooden toys. The sky was dark, and the dark clouds began to swirl above his head. _

_The warrior drew his blade from his victim. It was drenched in blood. The warrior turned his victim. The man was barely recognizable. But he knew who it was. He dropped the body._

_He looked at the blood on his hands._

_The blood of his best friend._

* * *

Matthew woke up, sweating and panting. His lungs were whistling, and his heart was pounding loudly. The old scar that the Foul Glutton had given him when he was still in Ayuthay was burning. He gently placed his hand on it, and suppressed a yell. Pain exploded all over his back.

He sat up on his bed.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Tyrell's concerned voice could be heard in the same cabin. Matthew just noticed that the lights were on.

Unable to speak, Matthew nodded.

"You've been moaning for half of the night. I couldn't wake you up. I was beginning to get really worried." Tyrell said.

Matthew said nothing. This was the second nightmare ever since he left Ayuthay. This could be a coincidence, but his scar was burning. Not only that, but the dreams were so…real. He got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I think I need fresh air. I'll be on deck." Matthew stammered.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Matthew nodded. He left the room, feeling Tyrell's stare on his back. He suddenly grew very scared of his friend, though he didn't know why.

Matthew left the cabin, and looked around. Everyone under the deck was asleep. The earth Adept quietly walked across the wooden plank, until he found the canons. As quietly as a mouse, he slipped in between two of them. He then, summoned Flint.

The Venus Djinn looked happily at him, but when he saw the look on his face, he became all serious and worried.

"What's wrong Matthew?" he asked.

"Remember the scar I got when I was attacked in Ayuthay?"

Flint nodded.

"Can you check it? I want to know if it's gone."

Matthew took off his shirt, and turned to face his back to Flint.

"Well let's s-" Flint fell deadly silent.

"Flint?"

No answer. The teen turned, and looked at his friend. Flint was very pale, and had a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your…back." Flint managed to pronounce. "It's horrible. It looks like it's breaking apart."

Matthew shivered at the thought. He looked at one of the canons. It was shiny enough and flat enough to be served as a mirror. He looked at his back, and gasped in horror.

The old scar was bright red. Lines had slowly left the marks, and had crossed half of his entire back like fissures in bricks. As Flint said, it looked as if it was about to break apart.

Fearfully, Matthew pulled shirt back on. He slumped against the cold metal which the canon was made of.

"You should tell Rief. Or Kraden. They'll be able to help." Flint advised.

The earth Adept shook his head. "I'll take care of this myself." Flint looked fearfully at him, and returned within his master's body.

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HIYA people! Next chapter is out! I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got-including those who haven't signed in. To answer your question. Mystery box, I got the idea of Matthew's injury on my own. The difference with Harry Potter, is that Harry has a small scar, which doesn't increase in size. Matthew's however, is a bit of the monster, and the scar grows with time, until covering the back entirely. So don't get mixed up there.**

**As for Eoleo's singing, I'll admit that I took the idea from someone else (I don't know who though) but since I read Eoleo's character of Golden Sun encyclopedia, I've had an idea of making him a drunk or singing guy...**

**For the grammar, I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again.**

**For those who are interested, the dawnshipping arrives in the next chapter.**

**Sorry to have bored you all! ENJOY!**

They reached the island called Nihan, the island the most eastern area of the continent. Docking the ship, Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, Sveta and Kraden walked towards Yamata city.

Sveta hurried next to Karis. "This place is beautiful." she said, her eyes sparkling. "The air is pure; it's so quiet, and calm."

Karis shrugged. "I wouldn't want to live here all my life. It's too far from any city. Honestly, I'd rather be in a far more live area. I think I'll return to live back in Kalay when I grow up. I'm really close to this place. Or Maybe in Harapa. I think it's lovely with all the lights."

Sveta thought. "I never saw Kalay. But I won't like to live in Harapa. The light hurts my eyes."

"Patcher's Place isn't too bad. It's live enough. Besides, if Matthew and Tyrell take over the Lookout Cabin after their parent's death, it'll be easier to meet them." Karis whispered in Sveta's ear. "And speaking of Matthew, I don't know why I'm saying this, but I have the feeling that Matthew's been acting weirdly."

Sveta looked at her in surprise. "You too?"

The two wind Adepts glanced at Matthew, who was walking in distance from the group, lost in thought.

"I just noticed it last night. I heard him talking to Flint. I didn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't sound good." Karis added. "I didn't pay much attention to it, but this morning, I found him lost in thought."

"And he still is." Sveta finished. "I do admit that it's weird, but let's just leave it alone for now. I'll talk to Kraden. See if you can get anything out of him when you can."

Karis looked at her in surprise. "Why don't you use your _spirit sense_?"

"I promised him I wouldn't use it on any of you."

Karis looked at the earth Adept. She sighed. "All right. I will. But it will probably not be this morning."

At last they reached Yamata city. The agriculture city had taken a neutral place in the war, due to its lack of military power. The rice producer city was lying in the sun, all its inhabitants calm and relaxed, unlike any other place. They obviously didn't think that they would be invaded, and they were right. Yamata City was city with no military power, no strategical position. So invading it would be a complete waste of time.

The group went straight to the large castle.

* * *

After entering it, they were immediately received by the King Susa, the father of Himi.

"Kraden! I'm so glad to see you again!" he embraced his old friend. "What bring you all here?"

Kraden immediately told him about the Tuaparang. Susa nodded, but looked at them apologetically.

"You really aren't lucky." he said. "When I heard that Harun Village was attacked, I immediately made sure that Himi, her brother, her mother and some important members of this city, to be taken to Champa. Eoleo promised me he would look after them. The pirates were very kind."

"AND YOU TRUST THEM?" Amiti cried

"Well…yes." King Susa said, unsure. "When they brought Himi back, they were very kind. We managed to negotiate trades together. Why?"

"THEY'RE PIRATES!"

"I had to thank them some way or another."

"BLOOD THIRSTY PIRATES! CRIMINALS! TERRIBLE SINGERS! WHAT ARE YOU? AN ALIEN?"

Susa looked at Kraden for an explanation. Kraden just shrugged. "Amiti despises pirates."

"Well that explains a lot." Susa laughed. "Do you lot want to stay here for tonight? We have enough rooms."

"Well, Piers is waiting for us in the ship, so I don't think-" Matthew started

"Then stay here for lunch." Susa suggested.

"I'M IN!" Tyrell announced. "I'm starving. Breakfast wasn't enough for me."

"I'm getting hungry too." Rief admitted. "I read that the rice porridges they make here are delicious. I wouldn't mind tasting it."

"Then it's agreed?" Susa asked.

The others nodded.

* * *

"This is delicious! " Matthew cried

"It really is!" Amiti agreed.

They were eating all together with Susa. They were eating the rice porridges, the specialty of Yamata city.

Susa smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's not much, but it's enough to keep you going all day."

Tyrell yelped.

"Watch out, it's hot."

"No kidding." Tyrell said, emptying his glass of water.

"I know this isn't a fun subject, but are you sue it's a good idea to stay in a neutral position? The Tuaparang will end up taking over the city sooner or later." Kraden said

Susa shook his head in disagreement. "Yamata city can't defend itself. It isn't a threat either. And it's an agriculture city. So it's probably not going to be invaded at all."

"True."

"Besides, everyone here is mostly considered as 'useless' to the Tuaparang. Everyone 'important' is in safety in Champa. So that'll put even more chances on our side."

No one added anything. They were busying emptying their bowls.

"When was the last time you guys ate?" Susa asked

"This morning and yesterday evening."

"It doesn't look like it. You're eating as if you haven't eaten anything within weeks."

"Piers's cooking sucks." Tyrell said

"Good ol' Piers. Still on the wheel?"

"Yup. He's engaged to my sister." Rief said, sounding depressed.

"That's great! Why are you so sad?"

Rief tried to hide himself behind his napkin. "His singing is worse than Eoleo's. I don't understand how my sister can love him."

"No it isn't. Piers's can break windows. Eoleo's can simply give us the wanting to commit suicide. There's a difference you know." Karis said

"Well well, Wild Ape is interested in him." Tyrell taunted.

Karis, with difficulty, resisted the urge to strangle him.

A rather interesting discussion started on whose singing was worse; Eoleo's or Piers's

They were so absorbed in it that they didn't notice Piers standing in the doorway, not looking very pleased.

**Welp, ya got it! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEXT CHAPTER! This one's really short, but don't be disappointed, there's going to be several chapters out today to make up for that.  
As promised, there's some minor dawnshipping here.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I don't own Golden Sun-unless I am the son of the creator, or he actually gives the game to me-which will never happen. :(**

Piers's boat sailed quickly across the Eastern Sea, gliding on the waters towards Champa. Piers wasn't happy. He had heard the entire discussion about his terrible singing, and had let Matthew steer the wheel to replace him while he hung about in his cabin, arguing with Kraden. Everyone else was in the cabins, finding ways to pass the time.

On the deck, Matthew simply turned the wheel, lost again in his thoughts.

"Hey Earthboy. You awake in there?" someone asked, knocking him gently on the head.

Without turning, Matthew said, "Karis could you stop calling me like that?"

The wind Adept shrugged. "What are you thinking about? You've been lost in thought for nearly all day."

Matthew didn't answer.

"Matthew."

"Mm?"

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"This joke is getting really old you know." Matthew said

Karis grinned. "I know, but in the meantime, it's probably the only thing that will make you talk."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong. You're not acting like yourself. In battle, you keep on holding back, you're constantly lost in thought, and you keep on waking up late at night."

"Nothing's wrong Karis."

The wind Adept didn't believe him. Matthew wondered how he could escape the conversation. He didn't want any of them knowing about whatever he had. He thought widely, and ignored Flint who was saying;

"_Just tell her the truth_!"

"You also yelled at Bogho when we were at Passaj. This really isn't like you. You always had respect for old people." Karis added.

Matthew shrugged. "I apologized. Besides, I was exhausted. I was fighting with Flint the night before we reached Passaj. He really is annoying"

"I just noticed something: it's always Flint's fault."

"It's true."

Karis peered very closely in his eyes, grinning. "You're hiding something."

Matthew took several steps backwards, beginning to feel pressure build up in his chest. "No I'm not."

Karis didn't break off her paralyzing stare. She peered closer. "Oh yes you-holy Matthew!"

She pulled away suddenly from him.

"What?" Matthew asked, wondering whether to be worried or not.

Karis placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning. Do you have a fever?"

"No. It's rather you who's freezing. You're hand is like ice."

Karis looked concerned. "Well if it isn't a fever, then what is it? I'm serious Matthew, you really have something. Your forehead is burning."

Matthew took her hand off. "I don't have anything, but-" he suddenly shut up, as a surge of pain shot through his back. He staggered a bit.

"Matthew!" Karis helped him gain his balance.

Matthew felt that his back was getting torn apart. His spine seemed to be melting. He began to sweat, his breath became fast, and his heart was hammering in his ribs at an unnatural rate. He closed his eyes, trying to endure the pain.

* * *

_The warrior stood in front of a destroyed cabin on top of the Goma Plateau…_

* * *

"No!"

Matthew opened his eyes, and collapsed to his knees. The pain disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Panting, he rubbed his arms. He suddenly stopped sweating, and his heart returned into beating at a normal rate. He looked up.

Karis was kneeling beside him, one hand on his back, the other one on his arm.

"Are you okay?"

The earth Adept nodded. He tried to regain his feet, but his legs failed him. He fell back to his knees.

Karis sat on her ankles and looked at him in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I guess."

"What just happened?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know. I suddenly felt pain explode in my back…"

"You're sick. I'll get Kraden."

"No! Don't! I'll be fine."

The wind Adept looked at him. "Then tell me what's wrong. I'll probably be able to help."

Matthew said nothing for a moment. "Remember when the Foul Glutton attacked me back at Ayuthay?"

Karis thought, and nodded.

"Well this has something to do with it." He coughed, and tried his legs. This time, they supported his weight. He saw Karis's worried look. "It's fine, I can take care of it myself." though he wasn't so sure.

The next thing he was aware of was Karis hugging him. "Watch out Earthboy. The last thing we all need is you to be seriously injured."

Matthew didn't reply, he brought his arms around Karis. They looked at each other, and slowly, their heads came closer to one another, and-

"Kissy kissy?"

The two teens looked around. Flint had somehow summoned himself, and was looking at them in a very irritating way.

Matthew took three steps towards him. Flint jumped to safety, and began to sing

"Matthew and Karis sitting in a tree-" he got no further, because the two Adepts chased around the deck

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the second chapter as promised.  
Btw, there's reference to some other humor story, with Eoleo's singing.**

That's about all you should know. ENJOY!

They reached the pirate city in the middle of the afternoon. Since the city on the cliff had been burnt during the eclipse, the pirates had moved to campsite near a cliff, and on the shore. It was supposed to be temporary, but at the end of the eclipse, the village where they used to live was destroyed. So the pirates built a new city in their campsite.

Piers's ship dropped off the group of Adepts, and then returned to Port Rago. Apparently, the Tuaparang were just at its gates, and unless if the city gained more reinforcements, it was going to lose.

So the young Adepts, with Kraden began to search for their old friend, Eoleo, the fire Adept and the son of the famous pirate king Briggs. They would then, look for Himi who was, normally, with him.

Except for Amiti who still despised pirates, and who wanted them all arrested, everyone was rather glad to be at Champa.

Matthew walked towards the inn, hoping to find Eoleo there, but it was empty of all pirates. Tyrell and Rief checked the shops, but he wasn't there either. Karis and Sveta searched the beach, to no avail.

When they met up, none of them looked happy.

"Any luck?" Rief asked

"No. You?" Tyrell said

Karis and Sveta shook their heads.

Only Amiti seemed to be happy. "That's good. Now all we have to do is get to Tonfon, forget about the useless criminal and get to the Apollo Sanctum before the Tuaparang."

"Eoleo isn't a useless criminal." Rief said

"All pirates are criminals."

A small child walked up to the group. "Did you say 'Eoleo'?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Kraden demanded

The boy nodded. "He was here not so long ago with some weird girl. I think they headed off for the old Champa city. Probably to get some things forged by Obaba."

Kraden nodded. "Thank you for telling us." He turned to the group. "I suggest that we stay here for tonight." he said "I'll get the two of them with Matthew and Tyrell." he turned to Amiti. "We don't want any problems, so if you can't support the faces of pirates then stay in your cabin in Eoleo's ship. At least nothing bad will happen."

Amiti answered with a nod.

"The three girls can stay aboard the ship"

"THREE?" Rief cried

"Sorry. I took you for your sister, though you don't look like her. At all." Tyrell said "The first time I saw Rief, it was just like Amiti." he added "I thought it was a girl."

The two water Adepts shot Tyrell dirty looks. They walked back to Brigg's ship.

* * *

Kraden, Matthew and Tyrell reached the cliff where the old Champa city had once been. Instead of having large, wooden boats, and houses, rock pillars and vines, it was all black. The houses were entirely burnt, it was amazing to see that the rock pillars were still standing, the vines no longer existed, and the boats had all sunk, and even the few who survived were lying on their sides, the wooden planks were rotten and untreated.

The small group walked inside the cave and climbed until they reached the highest place of Champa.

An old lady in her centenaries was standing there, looking away in the distance. She stood on the very top of the cliff-the highest area of the city.

"Obaba…"

The old lady turned around. She was covered with wrinkles, and her long, white hair was tied to a ponytail. Her red eyes were unreadable as ever.

Seeing the shock in Kraden's eyes, she chuckled: "This look on your face…Am I so ugly and old to your eyes?"

"No Obaba, no"

She silently laughed. "Of course I am. Soon, I'll be gone. Gone with Briggs, my son. I'll be able to see him again." She looked at him again. "But I can still forge a few weapons. But I somehow think that this isn't why you're here."

Matthew nodded. "We need to see Eoleo and Himi. We were told that they were here."

The very old lady looked back at the cave from which they had entered. "Try looking where I usually forge weapons. They could be there."

"Thank you elder."

They reached the round and huge circle which was full of magma. This was where Obaba forges her weapons. The magma bubbled and ripples formed on its surface, showing that it was being used. Suddenly, a huge pillar of the boiling earth shot in the air, seriously vibrating the ground. The three humans had to hold on to something to keep from falling over.

When the magma had calmed down again, they took several cautious steps towards the pit. On the other side, Eoleo and Himi were standing, looking inside.

"Is it ready?" Himi asked.

Eoleo, with his eyes shut, shook his head. "Not yet. It's amazing. I can literally _feel_ the object with my mind."

"Eoleo! Himi!" Tyrell cried.

The two Adepts looked up in surprise, causing Eoleo to break his concentration. A huge pillar of molten magma shot out of the pit, and began to crash on the three visitors. However, Matthew raised his hands just in time, and blocked the wave entirely. With the help of Himi, he forced the melted earth back into the pit.

Once that done, the two Adepts raced towards their old teammates. The three visitors quickly explained their visit. Eoleo strapped his sword on his back.

"Let's go then!" he announced. Himi took her staff.

"I think we should warn Obaba. Maybe give her one last good bye. This will probably be the last time we'll see her. She's been very weak and ill these past few days."

Tyrell nodded in complete agreement. "She's right. The old lady won't last for long. As her great-grandson, I think she wants her last good bye from you."

Eoleo gestured to the door. "Head towards the ship. I'll catch up."

* * *

They finally able to set sail. Brigg's ship glided smoothly and quickly across the waters. The weather wasn't as good as they were hoping it to be, but it wasn't horrible. The sun was still shining, and the wind was blowing. It was up to Eoleo to see if he could allow his father's ship to go any faster. The Tuaparang had made unbelievable and remarkable progress. With the exception of Belinsk and Kolima Village, Morgal was entirely under their power. It was only a matter of days until they reached Tonfon. The group knew they had to make their move quickly.

Everyone was happy to be able to set sail again. Matthew had no choice but to threaten Amiti and Eoleo not to fight. So the ship shot peacefully across the magnificent sea.

What wasn't magnificent was Eoleo's singing pirate voice. He sung playfully and steering the wheel. To make things worse, the crew had began to sing with him. Nor the crew and Eoleo were aware that the deck behind them was empty. Everyone had hid under the deck, and into their cabins, hoping to save themselves from becoming deaf.

"Sorry guys." Tyrell said. "I had forgotten that Eoleo sung so badly." He struggled on the chair he was tied to. "Could you please release me now?"

The group had tied Tyrell to a chair for one, perfect reason. The last time Tyrell had heard Eoleo sing gave him the wanting to commit suicide. Fortunately, his friends had stopped him before it was too late. They weren't going to take any chances this time, so they tied him to a chair, with chains, and kept him away from weapons.

"Sorry buddy. I'm not letting you cut your throat." Matthew said. He was standing and leaning against the wall. Rief was sitting on another chair.

Tyrell began to shake in his seat wildly. The chains resisted. He shook the chair so much, that it did a back flip, and Tyrell hit himself on the head on the wooden plank.

Laughing, Matthew put his chair upright.

"You should've seen the look on your face! You looked like dad when he found us drawing on his shield in the attic when we were little. I think we used permanent marker. You had drawn a smiley face"

Tyrell grinned. "I remember. We were grounded for weeks"

"What did you draw?" Rief asked Matthew.

"If memory serves, it was Flint."

"Wait, it was Flint?" Tyrell gaped at Matthew. "I thought it was a toilet seat."

"I had to use white. You were using the brown marker."

Suddenly, the ship seemed slow to a halt. Matthew looked out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Tyrell asked

Matthew drew his sword. "Monsters on deck. I'll take care of them."

* * *

His back was throbbing. Matthew waited for everyone under the deck to be asleep, until he stole away from his room, and slowly climbed the stairs to reach the deck. He guessed that it was midnight, or a little past. He opened the door that led to the deck.

"PIRATES ON THE SHORE! WE'RE SINGING BECAUSE-"

SLAM! Matthew slammed the door widely. Eoleo's singing seemed to be worse at night then during the day. Hopefully it was his imagination.

"I've got to award him with the worst singing voice ever." Matthew told himself.

Making sure that he hadn't woken anyone up, he slowly slipped in between two canons. He took his shirt off. He showed Flint his back.

"Is it better Flint?" he asked.

The Venus Djinn shook his head. "It's getting worse. Matthew you really should tell Kraden. If you don't, it might actually kill you. It has covered your back entirely."

Flint was right. His back was covered with cracks that looked similar to fissures. The scar was all black. Some sort of dark energy was radiating from it.

Matthew pulled his shirt back on. He said nothing. He walked to his door, and touched the handle. He snatched his hand back.

The metal was freezing. It was colder than solid ice. Matthew looked at the handle, then back at his hand. The earth Adept stayed silent. Why was everything he touched so cold?

He was thinking about that, when suddenly, pain exploded in his back. He felt his bones melting, his back being torn apart. He had the feeling that his scar was tearing his shoulder off his body.

Matthew fell to his knees, trying to fight the pain. Flint leaped beside him. "Matthew! Are you all right?"

Suddenly, after some silent and invisible mark, the pain tripled. Matthew fell over, and fainted due to the pain.

Flint looked around, panicked. He didn't know what to do. He knew that he should get Kraden at once, but he didn't dare to leave Matthew. He ran around in circles, and stood still.

"_Calm down,_" he thought "_Calm down._" Flint took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

He dashed straight to Kraden's cabin.

* * *

Kraden gently lifted Matthew's head, and peered in his face.

"Get Rief." he ordered Flint. "He's good at healing things."

Flint dashed straight for Rief's cabin, but he slipped, and crashed in the wooden boxes that were piled up next to his destination. The box hit the wooden planks, making a lot of noise.

"Quiet Flint! The last thing we need is to wake everyone up!"

Flint managed, somehow to enter Rief's cabin. He quickly jumped on his bed.

"Rief, wake up! It's an emergency!" he whispered, trying not to wake Amiti who was sleeping in the other bed

Rief turned in his sleep. "No sis I didn't steal your pillow." he said in his dream.

Flint looked at him in complete confusion. He began to push the covers off the water Adept. "Rief! Wake up!"

Rief turned again, and put one arm around Flint. "Pillow." He squeezed the djinn so hard that Flint made a sudden "SQUEAK!"

"Rief! Let go and wake up!" he whispered loudly.

Seeing no response, he used his ultimate weapon.

"FOOD! PANCAKES!"

Rief sat bolt upright. "Bon appetite!" he cried. He then saw Flint jumping on his lap. "What the? Flint?" Rief asked

The djinn made a "shhh!" and told him to follow him.

Rief climbed out of bed, closed the door, and followed Flint.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Rief asked Kraden. They were leaning over Matthew, who was still unconscious.

The old man shook his head. "I don't know. He's burning, but I don't know where it comes from."

"His back!" Flint whispered loudly. "His back! It's coming from his back."

The two humans looked at the djinn. Kraden nodded. The turned the sick earth Adept over, and took off his shirt. Kraden turned pale and Rief scrambled backwards.

Matthew's back was covered with fissures. It could hardly be defined as a 'back'. It was a mess. The old wound the Foul Glutton had inflicted was slowly spreading.

Kraden shook his head. "He's his father's son." He grabbed a holy parchment, and pressed it on the teen's wound. Sparks erupted, and crawled all over Matthew's back.

The shock also jolted Matthew back to consciousness. He gasped, and his eyes snapped open.

"What…happened?" he panted.

He then realized that his chest was naked, and that Kraden and Rief were peering at him. He fell silent. He gave Flint a look of betrayal, whose eyes fell to the wooden plank.

"Matthew, why didn't you tell us?" Rief asked accusingly.

Matthew said nothing. "Can you heal it?"

"Of course." Kraden snapped. "It's just going to be painful."

Kraden gestured at Rief, who brought his hands together, and then, pure, healing water began to form from them, and gently hit Matthew's back.

Kraden took out a special healing parchment. "This is going to hurt." he warned. He placed it on the wound.

Blue sparks erupted, as it began to destroy the dark energy radiating from it. To keep himself from screaming, Matthew bit his lower lip so hard that he tasted blood. He gasped and moaned. He felt his muscles tense.

When it was over, he crumpled on the floor, panting. He tried to stand, but his legs failed him. He collapsed on the ground.

Rief helped him up.

"Take him to his room. He'll be alright." Kraden said.

Rief helped the barely conscious teen to his cabin.

Kraden turned to Flint. "I want you to tell me how he got this, and when."

**Welp, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this is probably going to be the longest chapter of the fanfic. TUAPARANG VS SANA+WARRIORS OF VALE! YEEEHAW! I'm good at writing battles, so this is also probably going to be the best chapter too. **

**Thanks for all the reviews up till now.**

**I don't...ah whatever, you all know that. Let' just get on with the story.**

Eoleo had finally stopped singing, so everyone was able to get on deck and admire the view without having to wear earplugs. It was a great relief. Everyone, but Matthew, who was resting, was happily enjoying the cool and gentle breeze on the deck, until Kraden called all the Adepts together. He looked serious

"What's wrong Kraden?" Karis asked.

The old man made sure that everyone was listening. "I have something serious, and very important to say."

"We're listening." Amiti said

"We've been spied on. The enemy knows our exact location and our exact goals."

There was a stunned silence. "Who was it? Except for us and the crew, who are all on our side, no one was aware of our position and plans." Eoleo said

"The enemy has used one of us to spy on us. Rief and I managed to put an end to this story, but I want to tell you that we'll have to move with extreme caution. The enemy knows our goals, and our less fortified areas."

"Who is it?" Tyrell asked.

"Matthew." Sveta said

Rief and Kraden looked at her in surprise. Everyone else looked at her in amazement.

"Matthew? How could it be him?" Himi demanded

Sveta looked a bit embarrassed. "I can sense some people's feelings because of my beastial instincts. I sensed that he was in pain. He could've been tortured to tell our enemies our plans. It's just a theory, but it's not impossible."

"How could be tortured? There has always been at least one of us who had their eyes on him." Tyrell reminded her. "If he has been tortured, then someone must be with him. And it could've only been at night. Not only that, but I share the same room as him, and-"

"His nightmares!" Karis cried.

Kraden nodded. "You're correct Karis. This is how our enemies were able to get the information. They somehow managed to place dark energy within him, and then, in his dreams, he was put through nightmare, and this, somehow, managed to extract the information from him."

The group of Adepts fell silent in astonishment.

"It was almost perfect. Since those nightmares happened once a week, it was difficult to suspect them." Kraden added

"But there was one side effect." Rief continued, "The victim was put under some sickness, which caused him pain. Sometimes, the pain could be barely endurable, and the victim could collapse under it, such thing has happened to Matthew several times now. Once in front of Karis, another time in Ayuthay when he went to soak his head, and the third time last night."

They all stayed silent.

"Well since the Tuaparang know our plans, I guess we have to change strategy." Tyrell said

"But what can we do?" Sveta asked "The Tuaparang has taken control of Beblin, nearly all of Morgal, and they are approaching Tonfon. We've no choice but to follow our strategy that the enemy is aware of."

"Wrong," Kraden said. "I've sent a word out to all the free Sanan troops. This is our new plan…"

* * *

All the Sanan forces were standing in wait at Tonfon, the capital of Sana. The sea was filled with battle ships, and troops were standing by, all in attack position. Even all the Warriors of Vale were there. It was an amazing, but stressing sight. Everyone was nervous, but determined. The city was so well protected, that even if the Tuaparang won it, they would suffer such a loss, that they would be unable to do any offensive for weeks-perhaps months. This would give the allies plenty of time to counter, and destroy the enemy's bases.

The group walked till they reached the castle of Tonfon. They wanted to meet Emperor Unan, the leader of Sana, and their most important ally as well their most powerful. When the war had begun, Unan had immediately placed itself on the Warrior's of Vale side. He wanted, thanks to the young Adepts for saving his niece, Hou Ju, and nephew, Ryo Kou, but also for thanking them for putting an end to the Grave Eclipse.

When Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, Sveta, Eoleo, Himi and Kraden were standing in front of him, he immediately got up to welcome his friends.

"Young Adepts. Kraden." he said.

He looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, telling the group that he had hardly slept.

"I'm glad you made till here without problems." Unan continued. "When I heard that the Tuaparang were aware of your moves, I was beginning to get worried."

"You won't have to worry about that." Amiti reassured him. "We managed to get rid of the problem."

Tyrell glanced at Matthew. The earth Adept was in the group, deadly silent. He hadn't said a word since yesterday. Nor did he critic or made his opinion made when he was told about their new move. He seemed to feel guilty. Tyrell shrugged to expel his doubts. He'll be okay.

"We are aware that the Tuaparang are sending a large fleet to invade Tonfon." Karis said. "We're here to help you. We can't afford losing this area."

Emperor Unan shook his head. "No." he ordered. "This is my job. Your job is to get to the Apollo Sanctum as fast as possible. All my forces are here. The city won't fall."

"Sana versus Turaparang…" Eoleo muttered. "That's a fight I'd pay a lot to watch. I'm sure it's going to be an impressive battle."

Unan smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to watch from the Endless Wall. You won't need to worry about my army. We're the only ones who rival the Tuaparang in military power."

"You should use Eoleo's singing voice to chase the Tuaparang away." Amiti suggested.

Eoleo glared at the young ayuthayian king. He was about to argue, but Matthew gestured at them to stay silent.

Kraden looked concerned. "I'm just asking, but shouldn't you be with the civilians in a safe area. If you die, it could be a powerful blow to Sana. There will be no one to lead the army."

Unan chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Ryo Kou has taken the oath to replace me if ever I get injured. As for me," he shook his head, "a real leader who trusts his men stays under enemy fire, no matter the odds or the consequences."

"You must have a lot of trust in your men" Sveta said

Unan nodded. "Like you. During the siege of Belinsk, you didn't even think of escaping."

The beastgirl blushed, and looked at her feet.

Unan took the talking again. "I suppose you want to leave now. The sooner you'll be off to the ancient sanctuary, the sooner you'll be able to think of a defense plan."

Matthew shook his head. "We're staying here to help defend the city."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Not only he had finally spoken, but he had said something completely unexpected.

"What are you talking about?" Tyrell asked.

"I think I understand." Rief said "The Tuaparang think that Tonfon will buy time for us while we reach the sanctum. It's possible that they've laid a trap there for us."

"So by staying here, not only the chances of repelling the Turaparang will be more successful, but it could ruin the trap they prepared-if they have placed one." Karis finished.

"Wait a minute." Eoleo stopped them. "So let me get this straight. To avoid falling into the Tuaparang's trap, we stay here and help protect the city."

"That's exactly it." Kraden affirmed. "I completely agree with you Matthew. It'll be better to let our enemies do their move before ours. At least we'll have more time to think and strategize, and we could probably use their trap at our advantage."

A sanan warrior hurried towards Emperor Unan, bowed, and said;

"Enemy ships are sighted. They are better armed than we are."

Unan chuckled, trying to reassure the man. "Having weapons is good," he said "But having no one to use them makes them useless. Get the fleet ready. Let them fall into our trap."

He turned to the group. "Kraden I suggest that you go straight for safety. You two," he pointed at Karis and Sveta "go to the mountain behind the city. Ivan and Sheba are there. They'll tell you what to do." He turned to Tyrell and Eoleo. "As fire Adepts, I want you both to get to the port, and at the signal, shoot flames at our enemies. Rief, Amiti, I want you to try and make rapids to the Turaparang ships to lose control and crash."

He finally looked at Himi andMatthew. "Join Felix and Isaac. I want you to create walls of earth in case this gets too tough and we need backup. Do you understand?"

Everyone said yes with a nod.

"Then let the battle begin."

* * *

On the top of the cliff, Sheba and Ivan looked at the looming, black, metal ships that were slowly approaching. Sheba looked nervously at Ivan.

"We're here to help." someone said behind them.

The two veteran Adepts turned, and gaped. "Sveta? Karis? What are you two doing here?" Ivan asked.

Karis walked next to her father. "We came here to help. We made another change in plans."

Ivan shook his head. "I want both of you to get to the shelter. The last thing we need is inexperienced Adepts."

"We're not inexperienced! We're powerful too! We can-"

"Look," Sheba said, "Not that I don't care about what's going to happen, but there is no time to argue. If the girls want to help, let them help."

Ivan frowned.

"You don't have to be worried about me." Karis said. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine" he sighed, turning around. "But if you don't feel completely confident, then I suggest that you leave."

Neither of them left. They wanted to help win the fight.

* * *

On the port, Jenna and Garet were standing with a couple of troops behind them. They watched the distance, but the ships weren't in their sights-well not yet. Jenna had her staff on her shoulders, looking worried. Garet placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't seem very sure about the chances of victory.

"Need help?"

Garet turned. "Tyrell? Eoleo? What-?"

"We came to help. We want to see the Tuaparang get their butts kicked." Tyrell interrupted his father. "I also promised Matthew to look over his mom, so…"

Jenna looked at him in surprise. "Where is he?"

"Matthew is with Isaac and Felix."

Jenna sighed in relief.

"I don't want either of you getting injured. I want you both to-" Garet started, but he never finished, because Tyrell had prepared a fireball in his hand, and placed himself in a stance, showing that he was ready to blast it at the enemy.

Garet sighed. "All right, but if you get injured or whatsoever, you're going straight to the shelter."

Eoleo did the thumbs up. "Don't mind us. Suicidal maniacs are afraid of nothing."

Jenna looked at Garet. "You never mentioned your son as a 'suicidal maniac'."

"Please. That's the last thing we need."

* * *

The first ships began to appear on the horizon.

Rief and Amiti walked towards Piers and Mia. The two water Adepts seemed to be confident of the fight. They knew that they were well organized. The Tuaparang ships were approaching, and they were visible from where they were standing.

"Mom!" Rief announced.

The two water Adepts turned around. Mia hugged her children. "Rief! Amiti! I was so worried."

Amiti managed to untangle himself. "Not that I want to ruin the family reunion, but the ships are approaching."

Indeed, the ships were nearing the city at astonishing speed.

Piers finally spoke. "Be careful kids. This is going to be rough. If something happens, you're both out of here."

The two minors glared. "We're teens. Not kids."

* * *

When Matthew and Himi finally reached the area where Felix and Isaac were, they both felt the pressure begin to grow. Matthew felt his stomach turn inside out. Himi looked very unsure. The odds seemed to be completely against them.

Felix's clothes were tattered. He had a good number of scars. His legs were shaky, probably due to the pain which came from the wound on his side. Whatever happened to Matthew's uncle, it didn't seem to be just a simple wound.

As for Isaac, his clothes were also tattered; he had an exhausted look on his face. His sword was cracked, and he was badly injured in some areas. His entire left arm was covered with bandages, and his right hand had a scar.

"Unan had told us to come and help you." Himi said

The two men turned around.

"Matthew!" Isaac said. He hugged his son. "You don't look good. Did something happen?"

"Yes." his son replied. "I'll explain to you later. What happened to both of you?"

Before any of them could answer, the gong resonated. The four earth Adepts looked at each other, worried, but confident.

The battle had commenced.

* * *

The Tuaparang ships turned to face their canons at the city. The servant of darkness had waited patiently for the orders to fire.

The leader of the fleet stood, watching the city in the distance. He raised his hand.

"Open fire."

* * *

Canon, bullets of metal, and flying pieces of metal shot straight towards the city and the many ships sitting on the shore. The flying predators struck the ship's armor, punching holes in the metal and wood. Mats fell on the decks, and fire appeared on a few of them. Pieces of debris flew all over the sea, and some of them rained down on the port of the city. Some bodies were flung in the air like useless rags, some wounded, some dead.

But immediately after that, the Sanan navy vomited, from its own canons, cannonballs, and other similar weapons at the Tuaparang. Mauling the attackers mercilessly, the Sanan navy tore the ship's armor to shreds, and explosions happened on deck, telling the defenders that they had badly wounded some ships. Tuaparang warriors fell in the sea, yelled for help, but they got none.

Eoleo ordered the men on his father's ship to open fire. Shooting cannonballs with all its might, the old boat created chaos in the midst of the sea battle. Moving smoothly and quickly, it glided past the flying predators, and forcing the Tuaparang to miss several targets, in order to destroy their main threat.

But some ships were approaching the port. The Sanan warriors leveled their weapons, all prepared to protect the city with their lives. Just at that second, the four fire Adepts blasted powerful blasts of fire at the incoming enemies.

Jenna blasted small fireballs at incredible speed. Garet blasted beams of fire that destroyed everything in their path. Eoleo created a wall of fire that took the form of a dragon, which then attacked the Tuaparang. Tyrell, he formed a small cloud of flames. Immediately, beams of fire began to pour down on the enemies. This momentarily distracted them, but they soon got over their senses, and charged at the four Adepts. The enemy slowly began to get the upper hand. Protecting themselves with the dead warriors, and charged.

"FIRE!" Garet cried

All the Sanan warriors launched their first wave of arrows. This caused the dark warriors to fall back. They stayed on their ship, waiting for backup, and more men to be able to make a secondary offensive move.

* * *

Ivan, Sheba, Karis and Sveta waited patiently on the cliff, where they had a good view of the battle raging in the port and on the sea. It truly was an impressive battle.

"Why are we even here?" Sveta asked. "Shouldn't we be trying to help our friends down there?"

Suddenly, there was a loud and deafening sound of several canons shooting on the city. Cannonballs, flaming rocks and other deadly weapons began to rain on Tonfon.

"Now!" Ivan announced

The four wind Adepts made the air so thick, that the flying, deadly weapons bounced off the air surrounding the city, like tennis balls being bounced off a wall. The enemy ships saw in horror their own weapons flying back towards them. The ships exploded, and most of them caught fire. There were some cheers, and the Sanan army saw their enemies mutilate themselves.

"Yes!" Karis said

"Hands up! One move and you're dead!" someone ordered behind them.

The four wind Adepts turned around, just in time to see five Turaparang surrounding them. All their weapons were leveled at their heads.

"Where did you come from?" Sheba asked.

One of the Turaparang pointed upwards. On top of them, was a gigantic flying fortress, entirely made of metal. Its canons aimed down on Tonfon. Suddenly, fire poured out of it, and began to rain down on the city below. There were screams of horror, surprise, and pain. The city burst into flames.

"No!" Sveta cried.

The Tuaparang gestured at them to follow them. The wind Adepts glanced back at the burning city, and then turned away.

* * *

The flames came crashing down on the four earth Adepts. The deadly element hit a barrel filled with explosives, causing it to blow, sending all the Sanan warriors and the four Adepts to go flying in the air. Matthew flew high in the air, his eyes clamped shut. He heard the screams and explosions the battle was causing.

"_This isn't going to end well…_" Matthew thought.

He was falling towards the ground, spinning uncontrollably. He lost all orientation. Where was up? Where was down?

He hit the ground violently. He lay there, panting, trying to recover of the wounds and burns he just got. He opened his eyes. He was lying on the entrance of the castle. A Sanan warrior was peering, worriedly in his face. When he saw that the teen was still conscious, he sighed in relief.

"You were lucky." he said. "You could've died in that explosion."

Matthew didn't answer. He sat up painfully. His friend tried to help him, but Matthew shook him away. He looked around at the burning capital.

"I think you should be at your post." Matthew said. "The last thing needed is problems."

The soldier looked at the wounded Adept. "Will you be all right?"

Matthew nodded.

The warrior, hesitatingly, walked away.

Matthew looked around. He saw Felix's body, lying motionlessly on the ground not so far from him. He scrambled to his feet, and dashed to his uncle.

"Felix…" He bit his lip. The warrior wasn't moving at all. He reached him, and collapsed next to him, and relaxed. He was still breathing. Matthew looked at his wounds. He had second degree burns all over his body. Matthew slung the unconscious man (?) over his shoulders, and began to drag him to the castle, where he was sure to be treated.

* * *

The Tuaparang have reached the port, forcing everyone, including the four fire Adepts, to fall back. The Sanan warriors fought the enemy courageously, but they were overwhelmed. Tyrell and Garet, protecting themselves with the trees from the arrows that were being shot at them, tried to hold the enemy back, while the allies regrouped inside the city.

"Where's our earth barrier?" Tyrell cried. "What happened to our four earth Adepts?"

Just at that second, a small, but solid wall of earth shot from the ground, forcing the Tuaparang out. Tyrell sighed in relief, and looked at his dad.

"What now?" Tyrell asked. He glanced back at the burning city. Jenna and Eoleo were fighting hard to control the flames, but how could they fend off such a storm?

Suddenly, victory seemed to be completely on the Tuaparang's side.

"There has to be a way…" Garet trailed off. He shook his head. "In the meantime, let's check how our earth Adepts are, and what happened to both our water and air buddies."

Tyrell looked back at the wall of stone, blocking all exit as well as all entry. "Will this even hold them off?"

Garet shook his head. "Not forever. We've got to take advantage while it does. Our navy is locked in a sea battle, and we have no air protection. This means that we aren't safe from air offensives."

He yelled a few orders to the massing but disorganized troops.

Tyrell gulped. He looked back at the wall, and then followed his father through the ruined city.

* * *

When the flames came falling down from the mothership, the four water Adepts had no choice, but to break their barrier of water they had created, and to create a small bubble of water, shielding them from the debris, and the bombardments.

Piers coughed. "That was close." he looked at the area where the four earth Adepts were supposed to be. The area had taken a blast full on it. All its occupants were gone. Fire barred their path. Piers blasted a beam of water from his hand, extinguishing the flames. With Rief, he hurried to what had once been a post. They searched the area. The only thing they found was some Sanan corpses. The four earth Adepts were not there.

"_They must've managed to get away_" Piers thought.

"Piers! Rief!" Mia cried

The two water Adepts turned. Mia was waving at them. She wanted them to come.

They hurried back to their post. There, they found Matthew, dragging Felix. Amiti was helping him put the unconscious man on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Matthew asked.

Mia peered in the man's face. "I don't know. I hope so."

Rief looked back at the city. "Where are the others?"

Matthew shook his head. "I don't know. We got separated. I managed to get the earth wall standing, but without Himi, Felix or dad, I don't think it'll stand for very long."

Piers looked at the wounded teen. "You're covered with burns and scars. You should rest too."

The earth Adept got up. "I can still fight." He didn't want to back down now. He had gone too far to give up. He had paid too much. His uncle's life was on the threat, and Isaac and Himi could be seriously injured.

Piers grabbed Matthew by the arm. "Get to the back of the castle, search for any injured people. Then, return to the entrance of the city, and support the fire Adepts." He turned to Amiti. "You, get to the throne room, and protect Emperor Unan as well as all the inhabitants who are still in this city."

The two boys responded with a nod. They hurried out of the room.

"What about you?" Rief asked.

Piers drew his sword. "I'm going to look for our two missing earth Adepts. We need their help."

He ran out of the room, leaving the two water Adepts with the grievously injured Felix.

* * *

Matthew raced across the castle looking for any injured soldiers. But all he found was either dead people, and some panicked warriors and citizens. Matthew gave them strict orders to remain calm, and to support the city.

The earth Adept shot around a corner. He saw, Ivan, Sheba, Karis and Sveta being escorted by a small troop of Tuaparang. They all stood stunned for a second, but immediately after recovering, Matthew charged. His Sol Blade dug deep in the flesh of one of the soldiers of hell. Without pausing, he slashed sideways, taking down another one.

Immediately, the five other enemies began firing arrows at him with their crossbows. Matthew covered himself with his sword, shielding his face, chest and legs. However, his arms were scratched by the arrows. He glanced at Ivan, who nodded.

Matthew twisted around, and raced away.

"Get him!" a Tuaparang warrior roared.

Four of the five remaining dark servants dashed after Matthew. The last one faced his prisoners, his weapon leveled.

Ivan smiled an evil smile. He stretched out his hand, and suddenly, the warrior was thrown off his feet. Without pausing, Ivan swung his foot around, and a sound of crushing bones could be heard from Tuaparang's temple, the area where the foot hit its mark.

An explosion could be heard from the corner where Matthew had escaped. The wounded teen came back, grinning

"Everyone is fine?" he asked

Ivan nodded. "Thanks to you." He grabbed his weapon.

"Good, I'd like you to get down to the port to support our fire Adepts. Same for you Sveta. Karis, Felix won't wake up; I'd like you to heal him with Mia and Rief. Sheba, help Piers look for the missing earth Adepts."

"What about you?" Sveta asked.

"I'll take care of the flying hunk of metal."

Sheba and Sveta took their weapons, and went to obey Matthew's orders.

"You're turning into a real leader Matthew. You're dad will be proud." Sheba said, as she hurried past him.

Matthew shrugged. Karis and Ivan walked briskly past him. Matthew frowned humorously. He looked at Karis "Don't I get a kiss for luck? You know, it's the sort of tradition..."

Karis raised her _Magic Rod_. A Tuaparang warrior was thrown off his feet by a powerful gust of wind. She mumbled something, turning away from the boy to hide her scarlet red face.

Ivan looked at Matthew, grinning. He hurried with his daughter away.

Matthew sighed. He looked up at the flying piece of metal. The mothership was floating in the air, as if admiring the damage it had caused.

Matthew took another deep breath. "Let's go." he charged towards the mountain, using his earth abilities to create a smooth slope towards the flying base.

* * *

Piers ran quickly towards the area which had once been a small item shop. Flames were erupting from the little shop. Without hesitating an instant, he dashed inside. Splashing water all over the place, he killed the fire. He then, looked around the black and carbonized room. He saw a pile of earth in the far corner.

He walked towards him. He tapped the earth. "Get out from there Isaac."

There was no response.

"Isaac, I know you're there."

Still no answer. Piers sighed.

"Matthew's dying you know. He wants to see you."

Isaac exploded from inside the pile of earth, pale and terrified. "W-what?"

"You finally got out of your hiding place. Come on, the fight isn't over."

"What's that you were saying about Matthew?" Isaac grabbed Piers by the collar. "Tell me!"

"I was joking. Matthew's fine."

Isaac gasped in relief, and took several steps backwards.

"Come on Isaac."

The earth Adept nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Felix and Matthew are okay. Himi is still missing."

The warrior nodded. "Let's go. I'll support our fire Adepts. Keep looking for Himi."

"I'm on it!"

* * *

Jenna and Eoleo caught up with Tyrell and Garet. The earth wall that was standing won't be there for long. Explosions could be heard on the other side. The Tuaparang were trying to blow the wall down.

"The fires are out." Eoleo said

Garet nodded. He was looking at the wall. Suddenly, a piece came crashing down.

"Ready?" Tyrell asked the Sanan army.

The wall collapsed. Sanan warriors immediately charged, attacking the invaders. The servants of hell were completely taken by surprise. The heroic defenders forced their enemy back. They were far more skilled, but the Turaparang were greater in number. The Sanans attacked with all their skills and speed. Their light armor allowed their movements to be far quicker than the bulky heavy ones the Tuaparangs wore. But they weren't as hard as their enemy's.

"Now!" Garet cried.

All four fire Adepts forgot about everything, and shot all the fire they could from their arms and hands. The deadly element destroyed everything in its path.

"Hang on! We're coming!" someone yelled behind them.

All four of them turned. A large, grey dog raced past them, roaring. Sveta, in her beast form, created havoc in the Tuaparang army. Ivan leaped after her, his staff was spitting out powerful gusts of air. He grinned at his friends. "What are you all gaping at? Let's finish this."

Suddenly the chances against Tonfon didn't seem so deadly.

* * *

Himi was lying on the ground, shaking in fear and shock. Piers gently helped her sit.

"Its okay, its okay." he repeated. "Everything is fine."

Isaac looked in her face, and sighed. "Nothing's okay. We're in the middle of the war."

Piers glared at him. He turned back the teen. "Can you stand?"

Himi got up with the help of her staff. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

She staggered to the area where the fight was the worst. "We've got to help them."

Isaac stopped her. "No. You're injured. Get to hospital. You need to rest."

The third eye that was implanted on Himi's forehead glowed. It shone brightly. The teen looked at the two adults. "I'll be okay."

The two old Adepts looked at each other. Piers spoke "I'll never understand that third eye thing. Hey wait up!"

Himi walked briskly away, and Isaac and Piers had to run quickly to keep up with her.

* * *

Matthew raced towards the flying airship. His earth powers had permitted him to create a smooth slope towards hell's base. Its canons that shot out flames had fallen silent. Mathew had to take advantage of this moment to strike it before it started pouring flames down on the city again.

The navy had opened fire on the mothership, but none of the canons could reach the flying ship nor break the tough armor protecting it.

Matthew leaped on the metal. He had to hold on tightly to the metal plates if he wanted to keep himself from being thrown off by the strong winds caused by the propellers that allowed the ship to stay in the air. He dug the Sol Blade deep in the metal, and, with a loud screeching noise, turned it around to make a hole wide enough for one person to slip through. He sheathed his weapon, and dove inside the mothership.

He hit the deck hard and rolled for a while. When the room finally stopped spinning, he got up. No one had seen him.

"_Everyone must be at their battle post_" Matthew thought. Time to act.

He looked around. He found what he wanted. He opened the door.

The Tuaparang soldiers posted at the canons were shooting down flames down on the city. There were eight of them-two on each canon. They didn't notice that they were visited.

Without hesitating, Matthew charged, destroying everything in the room. The Turaparangs, taken by surprise, were the first to die. They never knew what had killed them. The others drew out their weapons, but they never managed to get a clear shot at Matthew. The teen was a bolt of lightning. He was here, there, left, right, and the Sol Blade was glowing wildly. The legendary weapon was destroying all the darkness in the room.

"MEGIDDO!" Matthew cried

A huge ball of melted earth slowly from the Sol Blade. Matthew hit it, and it went shooting across the room, taking everything its path. The mothership was in complete chaos in the inside.

* * *

Tyrell was laughing like a pirate king. He never felt so alive. He felt that he was moving faster than the speed of wind. The servants of darkness were being forced into defense position. They were being overwhelmed from all the side. The powerful Sanan navy, grievously injured but standing and more determined than ever, was bombing the port, destroying everything that was there. Turaparang warriors were thrown in the air like broken wooden dolls.

Sanan warriors took the advantage of their superiority to overwhelm their enemies. One Turaparang was beset by five Sanan warriors.

Garet was tearing down everything that stood in his way. His sword was gleaming with blood, gleaming with blood. He blasted fire. His enemy was burnt to a crisp.

Jenna was much more careful. She stayed behind the attacking boys. Keeping her staff leveled to keep herself protected, she shot out flames from her palm.

Eoleo was as insane as Tyrell. He kept on diving in the areas where the fighting was the worse. He seemed to have forgotten that he had a sword in his hand. He was punching, kicking and headbutting everyone.

Sveta was roaring, her beast form was intimidating her enemies. She was in pure rage. She would hardly listen to her friend's words.

Suddenly, rocks began to fall from the sky. Isaac and Himi had returned. Staying away from the midst of battle, they raised walls, pillars pieces of earth, and brought them crashing down on the Tuaparang.

The Tuaparang leveled all their crossbows. They fired at the group of Adepts. The arrows suddenly stopped in mid-air. They turned around. There was a powerful gust of wind, and the arrows took off, and they struck themselves.

Ivan and Sheba protected them from the flying the flying predators.

Piers brought icicles crashing down on the evil soldiers. The icicles were HUGE. One alone was about the size of Matthew standing on Garet's shoulders.

"WHERE'S MATTHEW?" Ivan cried, trying to be heard over the screams, explosions and clashes of metal.

Isaac pointed to the airship. It was burning and smoke was choking out of it. It was still flying, but it was obviously not going to stay in the air forever.

The veteran Adept looked fearfully at it. His son was in there. He was scared for him. Isaac shook his head. He had a job to do. He couldn't let that stop him. He focused on the battlefield.

* * *

Matthew stood panting. The room was completely destroyed. The people in it were dead; their bodies were torn into pieces. The earth Adept walked towards the controls room. He subdued the two pilots. He grabbed the controls. But before he even touched them, a voice Matthew wished he'd never hear again spoke.

"Well, well, we meet again." Blados said

Matthew spun around to face the Tuaparang leader. His stomach turned inside-out. The dark leader was standing behind him. Blados still had his grey armor and gigantic sword, the sword that had been forged by the darkest spirits. He must be at least two meters tall, but his pointy hair must add up to ten centimeters at least. His red eyes flickered and glared down at the earth Adept.

"We meet again." he repeated

Matthew felt his mouth turn dry. Blados was supposed to be dead. He died by the blast of light the Apollo Lens had fired four months ago. But no, the dark and pure evil commander was standing in front of Matthew, deadly real.

"Y-you." Matthew stammered.

"Don't worry about Chalis. She's dead. She wasn't as lucky as me." Blados said

Matthew felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He drew his sword. "I suppose you want revenge for last time."

Blados shook his head. "Not yet. I'll kill you last. There won't be a 'next time' punk. In the meantime, I hope you can fly this thing, or else there will be no need for me to avenge myself." there was a small flash of light, and he was teleported somewhere else.

Matthew looked at the window of the cockpit. The ground was approaching too quickly. Matthew pulled the controls. It refused to budge. Knowing that it was useless to insist, he ran back to the room from where he came from. He had to get out of there quickly.

* * *

Everyone turned to watch the airship that was falling towards the ground. Sanan, Turaparang and Adepts dove for cover. The flying piece of metal hit the ground, causing the biggest explosion anyone had ever seen. Metal and flames flew all over the place. The fire took everything on the entire port.

Sveta turned back to her original form and slowly looked up. The entire conflagration was burning.

"Matthew…" Isaac whispered. Color had drained from his face.

Sveta grabbed his arm. "He isn't in there. I don't smell him."

Isaac seemed slightly reassured. There was a sound of screeching. Metal was being torn off.

"LOOK OUT!" Isaac cried forcing the teen back down. There was another deafening explosion. Everything that was not on the ground, nor bolted to something was blown away.

The two Adepts got back to their feet. "Everyone is okay?" Isaac asked

Jenna and Ivan got up. "Just scratches and bruises." Jenna confirmed.

Tyrell, Garet and Eoleo climbed on their shaky legs. "Fine here."

"I'm not." Sheba said. "I'm stuck." Piers was kneeling next to her.

The wind Adept was pinned on the ground. A piece of metal had torn through her leg. It had pinned her to the ground.

Garet pulled the metal out of her leg, and Piers picked her up in his arms. Sweat was raining down her forehead. She kept on gasping in pain

"How's the wound?" Tyrell asked

Piers shook his head. "Bad. Deep bone. But the wound is clean and no artery seems to be cut. That's the good thing about it."

"Get her to the hospital. We'll search for any survivors." Isaac ordered.

They all went to work. Tyrell hurried to meet up with Ivan.

"So, who won?" he asked.

Ivan looked at the burning airship. The flames didn't die, but what was left could be seen: the burning skeleton of the ship. He shook his head.

"No one. Both armies have been badly injured. The invasion has been stopped, but our city is almost entirely destroyed. We lost most of our navy, and the Sanan troops are badly shaken. The Tuaparang are paralyzed by the battle, but we're nearly dead."

Tyrell said nothing. "I hope Matthew's fine."

"I hope so too."

**Well, that's all folks! READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew lay on the ground, his arms and legs stretched out. He must be behind the castle-or what was left of it. His Sol Blade was lying on his side, undamaged. Matthew, however, wasn't so lucky. He had a scar that had torn his shoulder open, and had gone downwards, causing the scar to cross his chest. It wasn't very deep. But Matthew was unable to do a single movement.

He mentally cursed. "_Dammit, I can't move_." he thought. He tried to get up, but he felt too tired to do so-he had the feeling of being drained of his energy.

He heard the distant explosions the airship was causing. He hoped he didn't kill too many innocent people.

He heard a footstep.

"W-who's there?"

"_Calm down_" someone said in his head. "_Don't move._"

Matthew didn't know who was talking. "Ivan?" No, it wasn't him. It wasn't the old veteran's voice. It wasn't Sveta's either. Then whose was it? Yet the voice wasn't unknown…Matthew had heard it before. It was strong, calm and thankful.

Suddenly, all the pain began to disappear. His injuries began disappear too. Soon, he was able to move again. He picked up his Sol Blade, and looked around, wanting to see the face of his healer. But no one was there.

Confused, he sheathed his weapon. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

Matthew shrugged. "Thanks for helping me." he said to the air around him.

"_I'm repaying the debt I owe you._" the voice replied.

Matthew smiled. He walked back to the half destroyed city.

* * *

Amiti, Tyrell and Sveta walked towards the hospital. Rief and Mia were busy finishing bandaging Sheba. The old, yet young wind Adept was snoring, telling them that she was asleep. Sanan warriors were resting. Some of them were insisting to return and get their weapons to return to the fight. Some of them simply waited patiently for their wounds to heal.

There were also other doctors who were fighting hard to save the injured warriors. Karis, Isaac and Piers were with Emperor Unan. The emperor had been injured while doing a heroic action: a soldier was surrounded, and about to get himself killed. The leader of Sana had come to save him. He got himself injured in the fight. This wasn't all bad; it had given the other warriors a boost. They became far more confident and determination.

The Sanan navy had taken considerable damage, but was still afloat. The marines were badly struck too, but, statically, they had lost only 30 percent of their military.

Emperor Unan had led his army to complete victory.

"How's everyone?" Amiti asked.

Karis shrugged. "No one has died of their injuries. That's a good sign, but there are a lot of wounded. None are fatal."

"Good. That's a calm area in this tornado." Sveta said

Rief got up. "I have good and bad news."

The group of Adepts looked at him. "It's Felix. He'll survive his wounds. However, he'll be unable to do any movement for several days. He'll have to rest a lot."

Isaac nodded. "Good." Everyone knew that he was concerned about Matthew's disappearance, and that he wanted to look for him, but he knew that that was Garet's, Eoleo's, Ivan's and Jenna's job. Not his.

"We have another injured fella here." a Sanan soldier said

Rief groaned, and got up. He looked at the wounded warrior, and stood stunned.

"Matthew…"

Everyone looked at the earth Adept. His arm was around the soldier's shoulders, who was helping up. He was covered with second degree burns, and all his clothes were torn. He looked exhausted but happy. He winked at his friends.

"Matthew!" Isaac hugged his son so hard that Matthew had to push him away in order to be able to breath.

Tyrell grabbed Matthew by the collar. He punched him, crying.

"I was so worried." Tyrell sobbed. "When I saw the ship crash and you were nowhere I thought you were dead."

Matthew grinned. "I know you don't like this, but I'm still gonna do it buddy. I'm going to give you hug."

He hugged his best friend.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Karis stormed towards him, her expression furious but relieved

Tyrell bit his lip and looked at Matthew. "Watch out."

But Karis did something that no one had expected: she hugged the earth Adept so hard that his ribs hurt.

Tyrell looked confused, Isaac grinned, Rief shrugged, Sveta's eyes were shining, and Amiti had turned pale green with jealousy.

"We were so worried…" Karis whispered

Sveta spoke in Amiti's ear. "They make such a cute couple."

Amiti knocked her hard with his elbows. He was about to yell something, but he took a deep breath, and turned away.

Rief looked at his cousin in complete surprise. "You aren't going to say anything?"

Amiti shrugged. "Karis's upset, so I'll let it slide this time. But," he turned back to Matthew, "don't think that this is the end loser. One day, she'll be MINE!"

Matthew chuckled. "Can't you see that it's all over?"

"Why? Because she lost her head and started hugging you?"

"I never saw her hug YOU Fish-Brain!"

"_Now I wish I hadn't made such a big fuss about it_" Karis thought, still in Matthew arms.

Sveta slumped next to Rief, looking depressed. "Why does your cousin always ruin everything?"

* * *

The group of young Adepts was with Kraden. They shared the same feelings. They wanted to get to the Apollo Lens before the Turaparang tried to launch another offensive against the city. This time, there would be no stopping them.

"We could get to the Apollo Sanctum now." Eoleo said. "We'll be there before our enemies know it."

Kraden shook his head. "Remember the reason why we stayed here? There might be a trap. Matthew even said that Blados had survived the event of the activation of the Apollo Lens. This is a bigger reason to be careful."

The group stayed silent.

"We can't have our parents come with us." Tyrell said. "I don't want dad to find himself in the same situation as Felix."

Karis looked at the ground as if she just had an idea. She looked at Sveta.

"Sveta, you do remember the fact that you are the queen of Morgal?"

The white lupine looked at her with a complete confused air. "Of course."

"Do you remember the Umbra Gear?"

"I won't forget about this very uncomfortable armor. Why?"

Karis grinned. "So here's the plan…"

* * *

Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, Rief, Amiti, Sveta, Eoleo, Himi and Kraden walked up the Endless Wall. The ancient, ultimate and mammoth wall stretched out for mile, separating Angara from Morgal and Sana. The bricks were black, and the view fantastic.

As usual, what wasn't fantastic was Eoleo's singing.

The group was so sick of hearing him, that they put on earplugs to keep themselves from becoming deaf. They had tried three times to make him shut up, but when he stopped his so called singing, he would start all over again five minutes later.

So the group gave up trying to keep him quiet, and they followed him silently, admiring the view and trying to concentrate on their mission.

"I don't hear you yelling at me to stop." Eoleo suddenly stopped singing, and had turned around.

Everyone was walking, with a normal look on their faces. Amiti walked past him. He didn't seem to notice anything.

"Guys?"

Everyone was silent. Eoleo walked up to Amiti.

"YOU STUPID, BIG SMELLY FRIED FISH! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!"

Amiti pulled out an earplug. "What?"

Eoleo looked shocked. He stomped towards Himi.

"Hey third eye girl. Can you do me a favor?"

Himi didn't even seem to know that he was standing near her.

"HIMI!"

Himi pulled out an earplug. "What?"

Eoleo turned dark red. "EVERYONE! WHY DO YOU HAVE EARPLUGS? YOU ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER!"

Everyone took off their earplugs.

"What?"

Eoleo exploded. It took about an hour until they could calm him down.

* * *

The group climbed up the Apollo Ascent. The sun was shining wildly here. The light filled them with warmth and courage-the sign that the light was allowing them to enter the sacred sanctum.

The ground crossed the gate, and entered the very core of light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welp, we're nearing the end of the story. Just two or three chapters left. **

**Battle between Matthew and Blados! Duh duh dunnnnn! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

The group entered the sanctum. Like the last time, the light came to beat down on them. Sveta, still wearing the Umbra Gear, lead the way, her equipment absorbing the light, and allowing them to access the core of light.

The Sanctuary hadn't changed since they had left it. The giant Apollo Lens-a huge canon, about one kilometer in length, and about twice Eoleo's size in height, was standing, its size representing its power. The ultimate weapon of light was still being powered by the _Alchemy Forge_ and _Alchemy Well_, and since those were going on at full strength, it giving the ancient weapon unbelievable energy.

The group went straight to the controls. To reach it, they had to do the tour of the Sanctum, get behind a huge statue of the torso of a man. When behind it, you were safe in the shadows, so you could venture out of the Umbra Gear's protection. Then, you had to climb a glowing ladder, and then raise your hand and order the weapon to fire.

"It's amazing…" Sveta said in awe

"Didn't you say that last time?" Matthew asked.

Sveta thought. "I think so."

Finding nothing else to say, Matthew walked towards the ladder.

Suddenly, there was a blast of dark energy, keeping him from getting any closer. Blados was standing, barring his way.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this." he said

"You can't expect to face all of us, do you?" Tyrell said

Blados shook his head. "Me alone, no, but with all of us…"

Suddenly, Tuaparang appeared everywhere, surrounding the group of heroes. There were a good number of them. With their crossbows leveled, they forced the eight Adepts in a tight circle.

"This won't be like last time." Blados added. "I can't afford you activating this thing. I won't let you. There's no second chances."

To his surprise, the Adepts began to laugh.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Tyrell cried

"We knew you would this!" Karis added

"So, to be more of a match, we brought a surprise!" Sveta finished.

Blados looked around, worried. He suddenly knew that he had fallen in their trap.

"ATTAAAAAACK!" Sveta cried

Beastmen, all wearing Umbra Gears, appeared from everywhere, ambushing the Tuaparang warriors from behind. The servants of evil, surprised, outnumbered and surrounded did not stand a chance against them.

"NO!" Blados roared. He teleported himself, and he was standing on the controls of the Apollo Lens. "I will destroy you all!" He turned the canon so it was pointing at Belinsk. He knew how much the city meant to the beastmen. If it was destroyed, then it would affect them so badly that they won't be able to fight correctly.

"Never!" Matthew grabbed the ladder, and began to climb it.

Sveta grabbed his cape. "You can't go there! The light is too powerful. Not even the Umbra Gear can protect us! You'll die!" she cried.

Matthew shook her off. He climbed the ladder to the controls of the ultimate weapon.

"_The Sol Blade, the key to this weapon, chose me as its bearer. I can't be rejected by the light._"

Just before reaching the top of the ladder, he drew his weapon. He reached the top.

"This is the very core of light!" Blados cried "You don't have enough of a 'dark side' to survive it!"

Matthew chuckled. "Who need your so called 'dark side'?" He stood up on the controls of the Apollo Lens, in front of Blados, and the beams of light hitting him, but did not throw him off the platform.

Blados gasped. The Sol Blade was allowing Matthew stand in the core of light without getting killed by the light's power.

"Looks like it'll go down with blows." Blados growled. He drew his own sword.

Matthew leveled his own weapon. The two eternal enemies charged. Matthew's Sol Blade and Blados's Dark Devorer hit each other with kaleidoscopic effects.

Explosions happened all over fighters. The intensity shook the entire world as if it was trying to knock its inhabitants off their feet.

Light and darkness had clashed together.

A battle to death.

* * *

Matthew twisted and hit the evildoer's sword. There were sparks that erupted as the weapons of good and evil collided. Matthew forced everything on forcing Blados back to the ladder. But one of the leaders of darkness was resisting and he didn't seem to want to let that happen.

Like the earth Adept, Blados moved at lightning speed, and his skills rivaled his enemy's. Slashing left and right, he didn't give Matthew the time to think. He tried his archenemy into taking a defense posture. He felt the light beans try and knock him off the core of light, and away of the Apollo Lens. But he resisted. He felt the world of Weyard shaking under every blow that the Sol Blade and his Dark Devorer did.

The swords collided again. This time, they did not part. Blados tried to push Matthew to his knees, but the teen resisted. He forced him back.

Suddenly Matthew did an incredible twist, forcing Blados backwards. Blados staggered a bit, but quickly regained posture. He faced the hero, who was standing between him and the Apollo Lens.

Matthew faced his palm to the giant weapon. Slowly, the ancient canon turned, so that it was facing the controls…the area where Matthew and Blados were standing.

Blados fearfully took several steps backwards. "Y-you won't fire this thing here!" he stammered. "You'll get yourself killed too!"

Will he? Matthew was chosen as the bearer of the Sol Blade. There was a chance that he might survive…

Blados swung his sword in a complete circle. "Punish!" he cried

Matthew raised his sword, and leapt in the air. "Megiddo!" he yelled

The two, incredibly powerful blasts, hit each other. There was an unbelievable shaking, as earthquakes appeared, tidal waves happened, tornados and hurricanes started, and fire exploded from the under the ground, turning Weyard into a world of chaos.

Matthew saw the consequences of the battle. He had to finish this quickly, or the world would end up dead. The only way to win this, and save millions of lives was to…

Matthew broke off the attack. He made sure that the Apollo Lens was aiming at the platform. He raised his hand.

"NOO!" Blados cried, dashing at him his sword raised, prepared to cut the teen in half.

Matthew closed his eyes. "FIRE!"

The Apollo Lens slowly shook. A ball of light appeared at its end. It shone violently. Then, there was a powerful blast of light, obliterating everything in its path. Nothing resisted the power of this attack. The light tore through everything. It went past the controls, tearing through Blados and Matthew.

Blados screamed in pain and disappeared as the darkness within him was dispelled.

"_You don't have what it takes to take me to the underworld._" Matthew thought, just before he felt the light blast through him.

The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was his friends yelling his name.

* * *

_Matthew was lying on the ground. The smooth, soft and warm ground felt nice at touch. The earth Adept opened his eyes. He was standing in a large, empty room. The ground was all white, and radiated some sort of pure aurora. The walls were so far apart that Matthew couldn't see them. He looked around._

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are just at the doors of death." someone said behind him. It was the same voice as the one who had healed Matthew back at Tonfon._

_The teen turned around. Before him stood a tall, blue, beastman. He wore the clothes of a king. His expression was kind, calm, but very strict._

_"Volechek!" Matthew cried_

_The Morgalien Hero walked slowly towards Matthew. He smiled._

_"Aren't you…dead?" Matthew asked. "When you fired the Apollo Lens last time, you died due to all the darkness Blados and Chalis inserted in you."_

_Volechek grinned. "I am dead-physically I mean. My spirit still roams free."_

_"But…why?" _

_"There are two doors in death." Volechek explained. "The one of light, the one where those who fought for justice enter, and the one of darkness, this is where the evil souls enter after they die. Neither of them have opened to let us in, so our minds still live"_

_"So basically, our bodies are dead, but our spirits are still alive."_

_Volechek nodded_

_"Why?"_

_"Normally, you should be going straight to the door of light. But I stopped you. Because neither of the doors have accepted me. And this is my chance to be able to enter the door of light."_

_Matthew looked at him in surprise. "How? Didn't it let you enter after all you've done to Morgal? You've saved the country two times."_

_"There was I time when my mind was twisted with darkness. This is the reason why it won't let me in."_

_Matthew nodded. "So you stopped me because…"_

_"Because, as I said, is my last chance to actually be accepted by light."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_Volechek dug his hand in his heart, and pulled out ball of light. It was the size of his fist._

_"This is the core that allows my spirit to roam freely. We all have one when we die."_

_"So?"_

_"I'm giving it to you. It will allow you to return to the living, and return your soul to your body."_

_Matthew looked at the king, amazed. Was Volechek giving his life to save him? "I can't say yes. I can't-"_

_"You're accepting it. No turning back." Volechek snapped. He then spoke more gently. "Look, I made a mistake that cost me my life as well as millions of others. This is the final block to fix my mistake. Please accept it."_

_Matthew took the ball of light. He looked back at Volechek. "Thank you."_

_Volechek smiled._

_"But when you were healing me back at Tonfon, you mentioned 'debt'. What debt?"_

_"You saved my sister. You saved what most dear to me. I had to pay you back."_

_Matthew remembered the battle of Belinsk. The Tuaparang nearly got their hands on Sveta. _

_Suddenly, the doors of light slowly opened. Light flooded the room. Behind Matthew, a circle began to form._

_"This will allow you to return to your body, and live again." Volechek said. He turned towards the doors of light_

_"Wait!" Matthew cried "I've got to save you!"_

_Volechek stopped. "You already did Matthew. You saved me from entering the doors of darkness." he started walking again._

_Matthew watched him leave. The doors of haven closed behind him._

_"I will always be with you Matthew." Volechek said, just before the doors closed._

_Matthew stayed silent for a while. He then turned to the circle where the world of living was waiting for him. He took a deep breath, and entered it._

**VOLECHEK! Yeah, ever since he died, I felt kinda sorry for him. So I decided to give some sort of 'second chance'.Some people consider this chapter to be some sort of spiritshipping moment. Just so you know, that was not my intention. I don't support Spiritshipping, but I see Matthew and Sveta sharing some sort of brother/sister relationship.**

**That's about all you should know. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The High Empyror is making his appearance. DUN DUH DUNNN!**

**Dawnshipping is present in this chapter as well.**

**I don't own Golden Sun. Otherwise Dawnshipping would be official, and Amiti would not exist.**

"MATTHEW!" the group of Adepts cried when the blast coming from the Apollo Lens had consumed itself entirely. There was no one left on the controls of the Apollo Lens.

"Why…" Tyrell started, but he was at loss for words. He fell to his knees. "He can't be dead. He just can't."

They all stood there, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Kraden gently put his hand on Karis's and Tyrell's shoulder.

"Let's go. Our work is done"

"Why? Why did he do this?" Karis asked

"He knew that if he continued the fight with Blados, he would end up destroying Weyard. Light and Darkness are the two most powerful things in the world. Nothing can stop them."

"So he fired the weapon on himself and Blados to save Weyard and put an end to the Turaparang. With both gone, Weyard will be able to rest in peace." Rief finished.

The Tuaparang warriors had turned to stone after the activation of the Apollo Lens. The group of survivors slowly turned to leave, when Sveta stopped them.

"Look…"

They all turned around. A small swirly circle was forming right at the base of the ladder that led to the Apollo Lens's controls. A hand appeared through it. Then an arm and then, Mathew came, slowly, out of it. His body was glowing. He turned to his friends.

"Where are you going?"

The group of Adepts took a step closer to him. Then they all raced at him, knocking him over, hugging him, hitting him and laughing, all relieved to see that their dear friend was safe and sound.

* * *

With the defeat of the Tuaparang at Tonfon, and the death of Blados, the free cities, countries and the few colonies saw a speck of hope and a possibility to win and save their country from the evil clutches of the empire.

Uniting and fighting hard, the cities, countries and colonies managed to force their attackers to take a defensive position. As for the Tuaparang Empire began to slowly fall under the continuous assaults of the fighters of freedom. With Belinsk and Tonfon acting as the leaders, Sana, Morgal, Ei-Ji region, and Beblin began to take the upper hand in the war.

The group of Adepts had left to New Champa, where they were invited to have a huge party. The free city had invited everyone, beastmen from Morgal, survivors from the Tonfon battle, some Bilibin people, everyone.

So the pirate city was celebrating the tide of war against the empire. A huge bonfire was burning in the center of the city. People were dancing around it, singing, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Matthew took a cup of water, and looked at Piers, as if waiting for him to say something. Piers noticed his gaze.

"What?"

Matthew gestured with his cup Nowell, who was dancing and laughing with her brother in the middle of dance.

Piers turned red, and shook his head. "Not yet. I'm, uhhh, not ready."

Matthew grinned. "Coward."

Piers glared at him. "No I'm not"

"Tell her."

Piers took a deep breath. He gave Matthew his sword. "Keep this for me just a sec."

He walked up to Nowell. "Nowell…" he started.

The water Adept stopped dancing and looked at him. "Yes?"

Piers thought. "You won't hear. This isn't the proper way to…"

"Really? Let me take of this." Matthew said behind him, making the two of them jump.

He turned to the bonfire. "Hey guys!" he said loudly. No one heard him.

"YO PEOPLE!" he cried at the top of his voice.

Everyone fell silent, and looked at the earth Adept. Matthew gestured to Piers, "Our hero has something to say!"

Piers glared at him. He knelt down in front of Nowell. "Nowell…" he started. He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

There were some gasps coming from the others. Nowell covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes."

Everyone cheered. They lifted the husband and wife in the air. Matthew felt someone grab his shoulder. He saw his father grin at him. "I wonder why he obeys you and not me."

* * *

That night, Karis slumped on her bed next to Sveta's. They had stayed at the inn in New Champa

"I'm so glad that Nowell and Piers are getting married. That's another thing we'll have to celebrate." Karis said

Sveta nodded. "They remind me of someone."

"Who?"

Sveta grinned.

"I know that expression." Karis said worriedly

"In fact, you two look so much like them that I managed to make a date with you and Matthew."

"WHAT!" Karis cried, turning red.

"Remember the area where found that Mars Djinn? He's there waiting for you."

Karis shot her a glare, and, still blushing, went out of the room and saw Amiti sitting on the ground, as if waiting for someone to come.

Karis closed the door. "Do something about him, will ya? He'll ruin the whole thing."

"No problem." Sveta said. She slipped outside, leaving Karis alone in the room.

There were a few things being said, and then there was a loud crash, followed by a shout and then there was a lot of silence.

Karis opened the door cautiously. She saw Sveta, in her beast form, sitting on the lid of a barrel. She was panting and her tail was wagging a mile an hour.

There was a little hole where the cork should be.

"Karis! Look out! Sveta has gone deranged! Run before it's too late!" Amiti cried through the little hole

Karis grinned. "Thanks for the help Sveta." she walked away.  
Sveta barked playfully, she then, still in her beast form, curled in a ball and went to sleep.

"Sveta get off the barrel." Amiti ordered. Seeing no response, he watched Karis leave. "Karis, where are you going?"

Karis placed the cork on the hole, and the prisoner's voice could no longer be heard.

* * *

Karis turned the corner where the beach was. She saw Matthew standing in the water. He was watching the distance, the reflections of the moon on the water. He was deep enough for the water to climb up to his knees. The young wind Adept walked towards him.

Matthew heard her coming, and turned around. "I didn't think you'd come."

Karis walked up to him. She looked at sea. "Its beautiful." she said.

Matthew nodded. The two of them stayed silent.

"Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"You remember when you fired the Apollo Lens at yourself and Blados?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How did you…survive?"

Matthew sighed. "It's kind of crazy, but it's the truth. Volechek saved me. He gave me the soul of his spirit which allowed me to actually be able to be revived."

Karis looked a bit confused, but she said nothing. She hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay." she simply said.

Matthew said nothing. He found himself wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like this for a while, until Matthew realized that Karis was looking at him.

He looked at her. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers. They stood there, kissing under the light of the moon.

"Well who would've thought that? Your son and my daughter." someone said behind them.

Matthew and Karis tore apart from each other, both dark red. They looked at their feet in embarrassment. Isaac and Ivan were walking towards them.

"We were wondering where you two were. We chose an area at random, and it turns out we were right." Isaac said

"It looks like we have more news too." Ivan added.

The two teens gave him a quizzical look.

Ivan grinned. "We have another marriage to prepare."

The two teen's red faces turned darker.

"Wha-wha-what?" Matthew stammered

"Matthew, Ivan's making fun of you." Isaac said. The two adults turned around. "I guess we'll leave you two lovers together. I suppose Flint was right after all."

"_I'm gonna kill that djinn_" Matthew thought

The two veterans left, leaving the wind and earth Adepts together. Matthew looked at Karis.

"Parents ruin everything." she sighed. "I, uh, think I'll go to bed and try to make this evening a bit more natural."

Matthew nodded. He watched the teen walk away. He sighed.

"That was a very touching sight." some else said behind him.

* * *

Matthew's eyes went wide. He suddenly felt fear explode within his stomach. His legs turned to jelly. He turned to face the archenemy of his father.

Alex was standing threatingly behind him.

"Alex…" Matthew managed to whisper. He took several paces backwards. The evil, traitor and powerful water Adept was standing menacingly in front of him. "What do you want?"

Alex glared down at the young earth Adept. "I'm here for single purpose." he said.

"Revenge…" Matthew whispered.

Alex shook his head. "My, my, you are psychic. I suppose I should tell you why. You see, when the Golden Sun event happened thirty years ago, I tried to gain unbelievable power and become immortal, but your father stopped me. I nearly got killed, but I survived. After this happened, I tried to find a way to regain the power I failed to gain. So I joined the Tuaparang to put more chances on my side."

"Of course I knew of the risks I was taking. When we were at the Apollo Sanctum, I needed to get rid of both Chalis and Blados. I couldn't risk the eclipse. So I let you activate the Apollo Lens. When I saw its power, I knew I needed it. So I acquired a new name."

"You!" Matthew cried. "You somehow took the throne of the Tuaparangian Empire, and tried to get your hands on the weapon."

"Exactly." Alex confirmed. "But I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I revived Blados. I gave him the chance to gain a huge amount of power and his chance to avenge himself. I was very close to get what I wanted, but again I failed. You stopped me again. You crushed Blados, and somehow survived the full blast of light."

"You killed millions of lives just for the power the Apollo Lens would give you. You monster!"

"And because of you, I failed." Alex repeated. "And this is my chance to get my revenge."

"You're going to kill me and my dad."

"Wrong." Alex denied. "I'm going to kill you in front of your father."

"We're not going to just sit idly!" Matthew warned.

Alex snapped his fingers. There was a small pillar of light. Isaac looked around, confused. He then saw the two Adepts. He knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Matthew!" he cried, charging at Alex.

The evil water Adept grabbed Matthew with one arm, and Isaac with another. He then dove in the water. The two earth Adepts shook themselves free.

Before Isaac could get over his surprise, Alex pointed at him, and the powerful earth Adept was thrown against a wall of stone and the water became as hard as steel. Immediately, Alex used another psynergy, he sealed Isaac's own psynergy. So Isaac was trapped against the wall with no ability to defend himself. Alex made a little bubble around his prisoner's head, allowing him to breath. Isaac was confused. What was Alex's goal? Suddenly he knew.

With him powerless, Matthew stood no chance against him. The teen was trapped in the swirling water. Unable to move quickly underwater, his attacks were slow and harmless. Alex, however, could move as freely underwater as in air-not to mention breathe as well. He made sure that his victim was unable to breathe, and that he wasn't touching the ground, so he couldn't use his earth powers.

Alex wanted Isaac to watch, powerless, his son die.

Matthew gurgled as he felt Alex throw a powerful punch in his ribs. He tried to defend himself, but Alex was too quick. He suddenly felt the need for air. He tried to swim to the surface, but he felt the water forcing him back down. He felt Alex grab his ankle. Shaking his foot widely, he tried to free himself, but Alex suddenly blasted a shock through his body. He yelled in pain, letting all the air in his lungs be released.

"Stop it! Please! I'll do anything!" Isaac pleaded.

"It's too late Isaac. Thirty years too late."

Alex shot his foot, causing it to hit Matthew hard in the chest. He felt some ribs give under the blow. Matthew twisted around, trying to shake off his attacker, and to reach the surface, but Alex wouldn't let him. He grabbed the earth Adept by the throat, and forced him downwards.

Matthew gurgled again, and then went very still, his eyes shut. He slowly sunk to the ocean floor.

"NO!"

Alex hissed, and nudged his victim with his foot. Matthew didn't respond.

Suddenly, a blue bolt crashed through the water, caught Alex, and sent him crashing on the hard ground. Alex looked up at his aggressor. Piers was standing in front of Matthew, in battle pose. He was waiting for Alex's next move. As a water Adept, Piers possessed the same abilities to move freely and breath underwater.

Alex lunged at him. Piers stepped-sided and made him trip. The evil water Adept hit the ground and Piers pinned there, one foot on his back, and his arm around his neck.

Isaac desperately tried to free himself from the hard water keeping him captive. He tried to use his earth abilities, but the psynergy seal was still active. He could only watch the battle between the two water Adepts.

Alex blasted an ice beam at Piers, but Piers blocked it, and knocked it aside. The defending Adept grabbed Matthew by the waist with one arm, and stopped the water attacks with the other.

He shot back towards the surface, trying to save the unconscious teen. Alex swam after him. At the surface, Piers gently dropped Matthew on the sandy beach, and dove back underwater, where he crashed right into Alex who was going after him. The two water Adepts both backed off, rubbing the areas where they hurt themselves. Piers took advantage of the moment to release Isaac from the wall.

Isaac felt his limbs feel heavy. Seeing that he was free, he quickly swam towards his pure enemy, and attacked him from behind. Dragging the evil water Adept away, he nodded at Piers.

"Alex..." Piers whispered. He stretched out his palm. "Good bye!" he blasted a beam of ice. Alex, taken entirely by surprise, was unable to defend himself. The ice attack went right through Piers's target, right through Alex's heart. There was a death struggle, which Isaac and Piers were observant, and then, Alex slowly sunk to the bottom of the sea. His body disappeared from view.

* * *

When the two adults reached the surface, Isaac immediately went towards Matthew's motionless body. Gently lifting him in his arms, Isaac looked at his son.

"Put him down." Piers said.

Isaac obeyed. He placed Matthew down on his back. Piers put his hands on the teen's chest, and pushed hard.

Matthew coughed, threw up water, and crawled on fours. He coughed again, and heaved more water. Isaac hugged his son in relief. Matthew was dazed and didn't seem to notice him.

Piers got up, and helped Matthew to his feet. "You okay?"

Matthew nodded "How did you know we needed help?" he gasped.

Piers shrugged. "Isaac told me what happened between you and Karis. When I saw Karis returning alone to camp, I got a bit suspicious. I decided to look myself. I saw Alex dive with the both of you underwater."

Matthew looked back at the sea. "What happened to Alex?"

"He's dead. And for good this time." Isaac reassured him. "His wound too fatal for him to survive."

Matthew said nothing. He walked with the two adults back to New Champa.

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! Enjoy the final chapter of this story! Minor Dawnshipping near the end.**

**Enough with the announcements. ENJOY!**

After the death of their leader, the Tuaparang were completely disorganized. They tried to defend their empire mercilessly. The heroic Sanan and Morgalian fighters, however, forced them back into Bilibin. The ultimate army that had once destroyed everything in their path was being crushed. They had no choice but to fall back to the last pieces of territory still under their control.

So now, the two allied countries were rallying all the free cities to put all the chances on their side.

Ayuthay, despite its wounds after the war against Kaocho, bravely marched to support Morgal and Sana. Passaj, as Ayuthay's eternal ally, followed the city without a thought. Harapa was weak, but they sent all their available forces to Sana. Yamata City gave up its neutral place, and joined Morgal-though it was too weak to give any military power, they used their agriculture produce to help their friends.

The tide of war was turning against the servants of hell.

Matthew stood on Brigg's ship, watching the powerful navy fleet float just in the sea behind Belinsk. The ultimate challenge: they had to take Beblin within two hours. Two hours to take over one, entire country. This done, the Tuaparang would be so damaged that they would have no choice but to give up or be wiped from Weyard for good.

The ships came from everywhere, Morgal; Sana; Ayuthay; the few Bilibin resistants; some from Champa.

There was a huge strike force on the ground. Men from Passaj, Harapa, Morgal, Sana, some islands who were on the eastern sea, and Ayuthay.

So Matthew's group was in charge of the attack by the sea, while the group led by Isaac attacked by the ground.

Matthew stood aboard Briggs ship, watching the army that he was in charge of. He noticed Tyrell walk towards.

"This is going to be the most impressive battle Weyard has ever known." Tyrell said.

"And the bloodiest." Matthew added. "The Turaparang are over equipped with weapons. If we want to win, we will lose a lot of lives."

Tyrell nodded. "We must thank the gods for helping us in the war."

"No." Matthew corrected. "We must thank them for giving life to heroes like them." he gestured to the men, who were all waiting patiently for the signal to attack.

Tyrell shrugged. He stayed silent. "I want to congratulate you Matthew."

"We haven't won yet."

"Not for that. For bringing us this far. Your leadership saved us a number of times."

Matthew shrugged. "You guys were a great help too."

"We couldn't have done it without you."

Matthew shrugged. Eoleo walked towards him.

"Its time." he simply said.

Matthew nodded. He looked at his closest friend. He sighed.

The final offensive.

* * *

Biliblin was entirely under Tuaparang control. Border Town was closed and secured. The Tuaparang saw their enemies pile in front of the doors of the city. They prepared to repel any assault. But they forgot one area-the sea was entirely unprotected. The huge, invincible navy began to bomb the occupied city, tearing it to pieces.

The Tuaparang immediately tried to face their weapons to stop the ships, but the ground troops attacked. They overwhelmed the Tuaparang, destroying their most fortified places. The city was, in moments, freed. But the heroic warriors didn't stop. They charged right into the country. Led by the Bilibinish resisants, they charged at the Tuaparang's completely disorganized army. The navy covered them with bombardments of cannonballs.

The Beastmen took over the south of the country. The Sanan troops attacked the east, and the allied cities made a desperate attempt to take control of the north. The navy took care of the capital, the most important target, found in the west.

The capital of Bilibin, suffering constant bombardments of the allied ships, was also being torn apart from the inside, by the few heroic movements of rebellion that fought to support their saviors.

The Sanan boats reached the capital. They opened their doors, allowing the troops in them pour into the enemy territory. The Turaparang were completely disorganized, and disoriented. They no longer knew what to do. The allies, smelling fear in the enemy, unloaded continuous bombardment. For the High Empyror was dead. The great evil core of darkness that led the Empire had disappeared. And when the darkness was this disorganized, this non-directed, this is where it led.

Confusion

Desperation

Damp fear

The Tuaparang blasted their weapons in every direction, or ran around, trying to escape the clutches of death.

Tyrell led the Sanan troops into the occupied city; Sveta brought the Beastmen towards the castle while the free cities were led by Amiti. The three young Adepts gave orders to their men, and headed, with most of their troops to the castle where the king of Bilibin used to be. However, he was replaced with a leader of the Tuaparang when he had surrendered.

Explosions happened all over the city, turning it into a city of complete chaos.

Matthew was shouting orders to all the ships. The young leader turned back to the burning city. Eoleo ran quickly towards.

"Matthew! It's the Tuaparang! They're surrendering everywhere!"

The earth Adept raised his hand, ordering the ships to hold fire. He heard Sveta shout excitingly in his head.

"_Matthew! The Tuaparang are surrendering! We have the country entirely under our control!_"

Matthew suppressed a cheer, though he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

They had finally won.

The war was over.

* * *

Matthew was standing in his room, looking out of the window. The entire allied army had returned to Belinsk, where a huge party had begun. There were cheers, music, and a feast was being held.

Matthew wanted to get down and be with his friends, cheering, laughing and fooling around for the first time within weeks, but he was exhausted. Going down there wasn't a good idea. Besides, he still had to get up early tomorrow to return to the Lookout Cabin. He honestly wished he could stay in this part of the continent. Sveta was in the city, Eoleo's home city, Champa, wasn't too far, same for Himi. Yamata City was also rather close. Rief, too, always stayed in the borders of the country.

But home was home, and Matthew knew that he had to return there. Besides, Matthew and Tyrell had to fulfill their promise to their parents. They had to look after Mount Aleph.

The door behind him opened, and Karis came in. She entered, smiling.

"I noticed you weren't downstairs."

Matthew shrugged. "We have to get to bed early and try to get a good night sleep. Patcher's Place is far from here."

"You have to. Not me."

Matthew gave the wind Adept a quizzical look.

"My dad still has work to do. He needs to stay in Morgal and try to reconstruct the countries."

Matthew nodded. Karis looked around the room. "By the way, isn't this a room reserved for the most important visitors?"

"Yes. The inhabitants insisted that I have it. They say it's a thank you for leading them to victory."

Karis smiled. "Feels good to be liked."

Matthew nodded. He wrapped his arms around Karis, and began a slow dance.

"Matthew, there's no music."

"For the last night I have here, I can snap my fingers and have whatever I want. You want music?"

Karis lay her head on his shoulder. "No. This is perfect."

Matthew nodded, feeling her soft hair beneath his chin

This was perfect.


End file.
